Gossip Girl: Maurader Edition
by Teddy.in.a.nutshell
Summary: Anyway, just a little spice of drama to kick off our year.  I can almost smell the scandal!  Can’t wait to see you all in you new clothes and tans!  You Know You Love Me,Gossip Girl.  Gossip Girl goes Maurader. What could be better than that?
1. 1 GG 1

Welcome back students of Hogwarts! I hope you have had an absolutely fabulous summer holiday! As much as we hate to do it, it's time to hang up our string bikinis and Chanel sunglasses and take yet another trip to Diagon Alley, because this is going to be a long year.

In other news, the ever gorgeous L was spotted walking around Diagon Alley in a pale gold sundress, Ray Ban aviators, and silver sandals. But the best part of her outfit was the mysterious blonde hottie who seemed to be acting very affectionately with her. Does Lily have a new beau? Where did he come from? And how will her not-so-secret admirer J take this news?

Speaking of J, this messy-haired maurader was seen practically buying out all of Zonkos with partners in crime S, R, and P. No surprise there. Hopefully the back-to-school prank they are planning this year won't be too destructive.

Anyway, just a little spice of drama to kick off our year. I can almost smell the scandal! Can't wait to see you all in you new clothes and tans!

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl.


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Hey guys! Heads up: If you like this, I'll be glad to continue! Also, I'll use your reviews as the messages from Gossip Girl, and would looove to add any of your ideas into this, just let me know. for example, in the Gossip Girl Series, she often uses what people message her and turns it into the next chapter, and I would be glad to do that! so let me know what you think guys!!

You Know You Love Me,

Dancemyfeetoff


	3. 2 Lily Evans

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. Or Gossip Girl. There's a shocker.

A/N: Thank you reviewers! I appreciate it sooo much!!!! Remember, I would love to take any ideas you have, so don't be shy!!! And I will do my best not to take too long to update, because I know how annoying that is!

You Know You Love Me,

T (aka Teddy, or dancemyfeetoff)

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A red-haired girl was lying on a white terrycloth beach towel under a soft blue umbrella in the middle of the warm sand. Her striking hair was a mess of wild curls that fell to right under her shoulder blades, and she had bright, emerald green eyes that were completely unique, and skin that looked like pure ivory. She had a full, rosy lips, and defined cheekbones. The only imperfection was the long scar that was about an inch away from her left eye and followed a path parallel to her lower lash line, going half way up the bridge of her nose. While many would have tried to cover this up, this girl had it out in the open, and it added a mysterious aura to this exotic beauty. She stood proudly at 5'7, and had a small frame and long, toned legs.

After lying on her towel for a few hours, reapplying sunscreen every once in a while, she got up from her haven and packed up her things in a big emerald tote bag that had the name "Lily Athena" stitched into it in a beautiful pale pink script. A small set of white earbuds (a/n: earbuds are those small headphones that go into your ear and come with ipods.) were now visible, placed in her ears and with a wire that traveled down into the white ipod nano that was slightly popping out of the small pocket in her muted green transparent beach wrap dress that was pulled over a modest light blue bikini. She stepped into the bakery that was right across the street, and pulling the aviators that hid the gems she had for eyes, she ordered an iced coffee and a croissant, a low fat blueberry muffin, and a piece of fudge to go, she placed the sunglasses back over her eyes and, thanking the cashier politely, she left the bakery, hearing the bell tinkle over head as she pulled the door open and shut.

After putting the crinkling paper to-go bag into her purse, she walked leisurely down the sidewalk. She seemed to be completely at peace, and walked meticulously. She put one sandal-clad foot in front of the other, her head held high and her back perfectly straight, leading down to her feminine hips, which subtly swung from side to side with each transfer of weight. Though she was clearly absorbed in the music that was playing faintly in her ears, she was making her own music as her emerald flip-flops flapped against the pavement and and her large bag jingled around and pushed against her hip every few steps.

After walking for ten minutes or so, she reached a large, but not enormous, house that was a beautiful shade of cream and finely detailed. It had an older, royal look to it, and yet seemed more modernized and welcoming. Smiling and showing her perfect set of pearly-white teath, she reached out a slender hand and her ballet-slipper pink manicured finger wrapped around the silver door handle, twisting it and pulling it open, and, passing the small '18' that numbered her house, she stepped into the foyer which led to the rest of the well-furnished, exquisite house.

"Lily! Is that you?" Called a deep voice from up the stairs. The girl smiled.

"Yeah, daddy! I'm home from the beach!"

A tall man with lightly tanned skin and golden brown hair came into view and walked down the small red-carpeted spiral staircase. He had a set of twinkling eyes that were ideentical to Lily's, and hugged his daughter as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

He checked his watch before laughing. "Punctual as usual, it's exactly 5:45! You mother will be down in a second, she was in the middle of "Pride and Prejudice", and you know how she is when it comes to Jane Austen."

"Well at least it's Jane Austen and not something weird like Superman comics, Preston!" Lily and her father looked up to see an older, slightly shorter, brown-eyed, straight-haired version of Lily standing there with her hand on her hip and a playful smile.

"Either way, I love you for it Charlotte." Preston kissed his wife, and in standard daughter fashion, Lily rolled her eyes, secretely thinking she wanted that too someday.

"So, Lily, did you have a nice time at the beach? I see you used plenty of sun block."

"I had a lovely time, and I brought back your favorites!" She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out the to-go bag from the bakery. "A low fat blueberry muffin for Mom, a piece of fudge for Daddy, and a croissant for me!"

"Thanks honey! That was so sweet of you! But lets save these for later since we are about to have dinner. Lily, have you packed already? Because if you have than we can have our annual night before Hogwarts Evans Family Fun Night!"

"I'm all packed, Mom, so we have the whole night to do whatever we want!"

You see, Lily was not just an ordinary girl. She was a witch who was born from a non-magical, or muggle, family. Every year since she was eleven, Lily would leave to go to Hogwarts, a magical boarding school, and come back in June, returing only for Christmas Holidays. She loved Hogwarts, but loved her parents more, and really hated leaving them for so long, and always tried to make the most out of the last night she had with them.

You could see the ideas of what they could do rolling through Charlotte's mind, and she smiled excitedly.

"Perfect."

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

So, what did you think? Good? I'm really trying to make the chapters as long as I can. So let me know what you think, and please Review!

You Know You Love Me,

T


	4. 3 The hogwarts express

A/N: Hi Guys! I don't have much to say, so I'll jump strait into chapter 3, but first I'd like to thank my first four reviewers: toria-b2,

Rogue-Storm-Rampant, dani1692, and just.like.jess. I appreciate it so much!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Gossip Girl are not mine. They might seem like they might be, but that's all just an illusion.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

She was late.

She was never late! It just didn't happen to Lily Evans! So why was she running through Kings Cross station at 10:59 on September 1? She ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and was just able to see the train pulling away.

Running as fast as she could, she tried to reach it, and ended up jumping onto the railroad. Looking around, she realized that the train was nowhere to be seen. Where did it go? Hearing a noise behind her, she snapped around just in time to see said train ramming right at her. The last thing she heard was the ringing of the train horn.

Wait a minute. What? The Hogwarts Express does not ring, and it certainly does not sound like that particular obnoxious, goose-like ring.

It sounded rather like her alarm clock. She peeled her eyes open and looked to the bedside table on her left, realizing that the loud, obnoxious ringing was the alarm clock.

Well, that was a nice dream to start off her last year of Hogwarts. Hitting the big circular button on the alarm clock, she stumbled across the room with her eyes half-shut, pulling the short, thin nightee over her head and discarded it into the dirty laundry bin. The only thing that was going through her mind was:

"Shower. Need to take a shower." She pulled open the door to her bathroom, which was conveniently connected to her bedroom and walked across the marble floor to the shower, shivering slightly as her feet hit the cold tiles. Turning the water on almost as hot as it could go, and turning on the radio that she had charmed to be waterproof, she stepped under the water, and slowly became more and more alert as she washed her hair with cinnamon scented shampoo. She started to hum along to the songs that were playing, moved her body slightly to the beat while she was scrubbing.

She squirted some face wash into her hand and looked into the small mirror she had at face level stuck right next to the shower door. Watching herself as she rubbed it onto her face to make sure she did not miss any spots, she could not help but notice the thin scar across her face. She sighed. She knew that now was not the proper time to think about that. Pushing it out of her head as she had done so many times before, she finished showing, wrapped a thin cotton bathrobe around herself, and, walking into her bedroom, she opened the big doors that led into her well-organized walk-in closet with a full-length at the end. Looking around for the perfect outfit, she pulled on a pair of olive green short shorts, and a loose top that was off the shoulder on one side and short-sleeved on the other and the word "Thriller" written in a funky way. She pulled out a black, distressed belt and tightly pulled it around her tiny waist. (A/N: I love this '80s look!!) Looking around her excessive shoe wardrobe, she selected a pair of black patent pumps (a/n: see authors note).

She walked over to her vanity, and sat down on the comfy chair. She added a little tint of blush and swiped chapstick on her lips, as she did not really like wearing that much make-up. She opened the velvet box that was perched on the vanity and took out the shiny badge that read "Head Girl" on it. She was head girl, and was so excited about it! She had not told Alice and Emmeline, her two best friends, yet, and could not wait to tell them. She carefully attached the badge to her shirt, careful not to stab herself.

Checking herself one last time in the mirror, she went to go downstairs. But instead of walking down them, she hopped on the smooth wood and slid down the banister, landing gracefully into the arms of the person who had just walked into the door.

"Ben! You came to say goodbye!" She hugged the tall, rugged blond boy, whose eyes matched Lily's. He too had an inherited the coveted family trait, along with the perfect skin that glowed as he gave her a mock offended look.

"Lily! Did you think I wouldn't come to say goodbye to my favorite cousin as she left for school?"

Lily's cousin Ben had graduated from University last year. Deciding to take the summer off to get settled before he started on his career, Ben had bought a flat for himself right near where Lily lived, and making him able to easily spend a lot of time with Lily this summer. Ben was an only child and so growing up, he had really come to think of Lily as the little sister he never had. Lily had an older sister Petunia, but that was a whole other story.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder protectively, he led her into the kitchen where Charlotte and Preston were sitting at the table. Knowing that Ben had planned on coming, they had set up a nice breakfast for the four of the.

At 10:45, Lily could be found in the passenger seat of a red Mercedes convertible, with Ben in the drivers seat. Lily's parents had to go to work, so after saying their final goodbyes, she had Ben move her luggage into the boot and they rode off to Kings Cross Station. When they arrived five minutes later, Ben pulled her stuff onto a cart with her all white Siamese cat Tatiana in a leopard print cage on top. They walked through the banister casually, and immediately saw a bustle of crying parents and their kids and older students catching up with each other. After depositing her things onto the train, Lily and Ben started walking around the platform with Ben's arm around her, trying to pretend she was not about to leave for school.

At 10:58, Lily turned to Ben solemnly and barely managed to stutter out "I'll m-miss you!" before jumping on him completely and hugging the stuffing out of him. The students around them immediately noticed Gryffindor Princess Lily Evans acting like this with a strange, sexy blond, and the rumors started circulating. Also, said students had not failed to notice the new scar that swept under her eye. While it did not make her any less attractive, possibly making her more sexy and smoldering, it certainly was not something you expected to show up on the Perfect Head Girl after a two-month vacation!

After saying her last goodbyes, Lily took Tatiana from her cage and went to find the compartent with her two best friends in it, Alice van der Woodsen and Emmeline Vance (A/N: I couldn't resist with Alice's name). When she found the compartment, she opened the door and Alice and Em looked up for a second before jumping on her.

"Lily! We missed you! How are you?" Alice had long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She had rosy cheeks and a heart-shaped face, and she always seemed to be smiling (A/N: think a rounder version of Serena). Em had wavy brown hair, medium brown, and was medium height. She was was average looking, but had a fun quality to her that made her brlighter and more fun.

Lily settled in to the compartment, knowing that the ride would be full of catching up.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: So what did you think? Review please! Any ideas? Next chapter is another gossip girl sequence, and I am soooo excited.

If you wanted to see the link to the shoes, here it is:

you all, until next time.

You Know You Love Me,

T


	5. 4 The hogwarts express 2

A/N: sorry about the shoe link, for some reason it won't show up! . So, thank you soo much to everyone who is reviewing, it's so cool to come home and see, like, 2 new reviews, and I'm just like aaaaah!! Anyway, on with the story!!!!

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

James was walking though the throngs of people that were running around Platform 9 ¾. Spotting his friends and fellow marauders, he grinned and went to catch up with them.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were the four pranksters of the school. James Potter was tall and lean, but fit all the same. He had beige skin and hazel eyes that seemed to have swirls of color in them. His messy, windblown, I just-got-off-my-broom-and-then-had-wild-sex hair was beautiful ebony with milk chocolate strands laced into it.

Sirius Black was the epitome of "tall, dark, and handsome". He was quite tall but more filled out, and his skin was a deep tan, with eyes so dark they almost matched his pupils. He too had dark hair, but it fell in light waves that swept across his face, slightly cutting across one of his eyes.

Remus was the brains of the group, and most certainly looked the part in an endearing way. His sandy brown hair was just shades lighter than his skin, and his caring, knowing brown eyes had interesting amber tints to them. He was slightly shorter than the other two, and not as sculpted, but he was equally crush-worthy.

Peter was the shortest of the group by far, with beady eyes and pointy nose. His dirty blond hair was cut short on his head, and he was slightly pudgy, but the other three did not seem to care about this at all.

As James approached, Sirius looked at what was adorning him chest and raised his eyebrow. "Is that-"

"Yea, Pads, it is, but lets not talk about. How were you summers guys?"

As the four boys got caught up, James couldn't help but smile. They did not get to see each other that often during the summer, so they usually just saved all of the details and stories for the ride up to and first week of Hogwarts. Though we was not excited about the schoolwork, hell was he glad to be back with his friends.

Still listening to his friends talking, James surveyed the platform, stopping when he noticed something he did not like. No, he did not at all like seeing a certain redhead acting particularly affectionate with a boy he had not seen before. And this boy was blond! Pshaw! Black hair went much better with Lily's red hair!

Noticing was James had seen, the three boys cringed, knowing how much James liked Lily.

"You know, maybe it's not what you think. It's not good to make assumptions James!" Reasoned Remus.

James sighed. "Yeah, I guess.

"Hey, let's go find a compartment. My mom made her famous farewell food!" Peter cheered up his friend.

James smiled at Peter the best he could. Every year, Mrs. Pettigrew made a huge variety of delicious baked goods for Peter and his friends. She also made individual cupcakes for each of them with their initials iced onto the top. Mrs. Pettigrew was so sweet, just like her son.

Peter was such a great friend; he could not understand why he did not have a girlfriend yet. Sure he may not be the hottest guy ever, but he was so nice and loyal! As the foursome walked off to find a compartment, James looked back at Lily, immediately regretting it as he say her jump onto the boy and hug him like there was no tomorrow. Damn, did he need a cookie.

Bellatrix Black stood smack in the middle of the platform, taking in everything around her. Bellatrix had a clear resemblance, with the same dark eyes and hair, though hers was long and curlier, and with the same aristocratic features. She had big curves, and a large chest. (A/N: Think of a slightly more crazed-looking version of Blair).

With her head held high and a look of superiority on her face, she noticed that Gossip Girl had been right about the mudblood her new blond muggle buddy. She shivered at the thought that muggles and mudbloods were allowed near her. Looking slightly to the left, she saw her dear cousin Sirius and his blood-traitor Gryffindor posse. She rolled her eyes, though at the same time she could not help but wish that James Potter was a slytherin. Damn, was he fine, and so stupidly in love with mudblood Evans. If only he just came to his senses and saw what he could do with his perfect, pure blood, not to mention his stupid auror parents!

But she could not think about that. She was already so close to becoming one of the Dark Lord's followers, and she would not blow that chance. If only she could do something that would prove herself to him once and for all. Looking around once again, and idea popped into her head. As a large, cynical smile crossed her face, she could not help but let her manipulative mind pull together a plan that would surely work. Now this would certainly get her into being in the Dark Lord's inner circle, if not more…

In a compartment, a small boy sat alone, trying to hold in his excitement. He was going to Hogwarts! Finally! this boy had dark skin, and dark hair to match, with lovely deep blue eyes. His young, innocent smile and softly sculpted face suggested that he would grow to have a handsome face.

As he started to think about what Hogwarts may be like, he heard a knock on his compartment door. Opening it, he saw a redheaded boy standing there with a nervous look on his adolescent face.

"Hi, um, I'm a first year and I was wondering if I could sit with you."

He smiled. "Of course you can! I'm a first-year too! My names Kingsley Shaklebot, what's yours?"

The redheaded boy grinned right back. "Bill Weasley. Nice to meet you!" Bill was about the same height as Kingsley, with extreme red hair that was slightly long, and nice blue eyes.

"I'm so excited about this! But my Mom is all nervous about having me away from home, even though both she and my Dad came here, since I'm the first child."

"Oh! Well, I'm an only child, and my parents both went somewhere else. How many siblings do you have?"

"Six. Five brothers and one sister. Charlie is eight, then Percy is six, the twins, Fred and George, are both four, Ron is two, and Ginny is one."

"Wow. That's so cool! What's it like."

"Crazy. Awesome, but crazy."

"Sweet."

"That's one way to describe it."

As the boys continued to get to know each other, they were both thinking the same thing; they were so glad to be making a friend!

A person walked through the platform, carefully noticing every single detail, listening in on various conversations. There was some good stuff!

Like, for example, how fifth year Janet Jones had considerably larger, rounder breasts than last year (fake maybe?) and Lindsay Rappaport was hanging off of Spencer Murray's arm. Over the summer, sixth-year's own Izzy Newtson, or 'Easy' as she was nicknamed, had broken up with her boyfriend Danny Lately, and was now single, and most certainly desperate.

But no, that did not matter. What mattered was the Lily Evans, with her new Head Girl badge on, had brought her blond friend with her to say goodbye, and head a fresh scar cut across her face. Not to mention the glare that seemed to hit off of a mysterious object on one James Potter's jacket. Bellatrix Black was looking particuarly proud of herself, and that was not usually a good thing.

This was looking to be a very intersting year.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: so who is this mysterious person? I was hinting at someone, so see if you can try and guess who it is. I brought in some more key characters. Let me know what you think guys!

You Know You Love Me,

T


	6. 5 GG 2

A/N: So what do you think! I just finished a chapter, put it up, and am immediately starting a new one! How much do I rock!  So anyway, here is the next Gossip Girl Sequence. Did you get that the person at the end last chapter was the Gossip Girl? Well, kudos to you if you did! Also, the messagers are the names of reviewers of mine, I did not make them up nor do I own them!

You Know You Love Me,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

Welcome back! Fasten your Gucci belts, it's going to be a bumpy ride!

So, platform recap. L was once again spotted with her sexy little blond friend. As she parted with his to board the train, she jumped onto him and he did not seem to mind at all. Meanwhile, she looked absolutely adorable, as usual, and was sporting a Head Girl badge, no surprise there. Though, some of you may have noticed not-so-small scar on her face! What is going on there?

J, S, R, and P seemed to be their usual attractive selves. Though, J, who was wearing a badge near identical to Lily's, save switching the word 'girl' for 'boy', was seemingly attempting to glare a hole through the head of L's new friend. Jealous, my friend? I'm available! Nearby, B was looking at them positively gleefully, and I have to admit I am slightly worried about that.

Dear GG,

I noticed that, while L and Mr. Blond were acting affectionate, they never kissed! Not once! My brother and I act like that too, sometimes, so maybe he's not her bf! Not to mention that he has her green eyes, and I am pretty sure that is not a common eye color.

Love,

toria-b2

Dear t-b2,

It's interesting you say that, and you do have a good point. But I only knew about L having a sister, not a brother! But in the meantime, don't worry J, there's still hope for you!

You Know You Love Me,

GG

Dear GG,

I also noticed B looking suspicious, and later heard her mumbling to herself about a reward, or earning a spot in something. You know, she's such a manipulative genius, if only she put it to good use!

Love,

Rogue-Storm-Rampant

Dear R-S-R,

Thanks for the pictures of B you sent in, they are much appreciated! Hm, I wonder what kind of reward she could be referring to. I can smell the trouble brewing like Amortenia in a new cauldron! Hm, amortenia, you know, B has always been good with potions. Actually, wait, that's not true, she just slept with Slughorn. Oh well.

You Know You Love Me,

GG

Dear GG,

There is a 95 chance that S was checking out E. I'm serious. I think that there might be something going on there! And I don't mean the usual, casual way that S checks out girls regularly. I mean like eye sex checking out!

Love,

dani1692

Dear d1692,

Hm. Very interesting indeed. S and E could be one hell of a couple. Definitely didn't see that coming. But, if L's blond friend turns out to be a non-romantic companion, and J and L finally get together and are spending more time together, then S and E would inevitably have to spend more time together in order to be with their friends, improving their chances of getting together. I love when this sort of thing happens!

So, what will happen? Will L and J get together, or will mystery boy get in his way? Will B's plans be taken out and screw us all? Will S pursue E seriously, or is she a flavor of the week? Will R and P find their own girls? Will A find romance in one of them, in the only other Gryffindor seventh year F, or in anyone else? Well, I'm ready to find out, so let the games begin.

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: What did you think? Like it? Maybe? Let me know, ideas welcome with open arms! P.S. F is Frank Longbottom.

You Know You Love Me,

T


	7. 6 Sorting and Starting

A/N: Hello all! So, I just reread the Gossip Girl Series, and have been inspired all over again! Does anyone just think that the three of them should have just made themselves into some kind of three-person couple and lived happily ever after? I don't know, it could work…Then again, maybe not. Oh, well.

You Know You Love Me,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

"Shaklebot, Kingsley!" The young boy smiled nervously at the redhead next to him, who gave him a thumbs up. Kingsley walked up and placed the old hat on his head as the students before him had done. After a few seconds, the hat's mouth peeled open as he shouted "Gryffindor!" Exchanging an excited look with Bill, he placed the hat back on his chair and ran to the table that was joyfully cheering for him so he could sit and wait for his friend to be called.

Finally, "Weasley, Bill!" Bill walked up to the hat and sat on the stool, placing it on his head.

Lily Evans watched from her seat at the Gryffindor table between her best friends, Emmeline and Alice. She smiled, remembering when she was sorted.

_Flashback:_

_Lily stood waiting in line, nervously fiddling with the Escada love bracelet on her narrow wrist. She smiled. The Escada love bracelet was a small gold bangle that was screwed onto the wearer's wrist. The key was on a separate necklace. One would buy this set and put the bracelet on someone they loved, keeping the necklace for themselves. Her father had bought this set before she left for Hogwarts, and wore the key on what he called a "manly chain" around his neck. _

_"Evans, Lily!" Lily walked up to the stool, looking confident. She gracefully set herself on the stool and dropped the hat onto her wild scarlet curls. _

_"Hm, a tough decision." _

_Lily raised her eyebrows, looking up at the hat. "Excuse me?"_

_Older students laughed lightly. This girl had guts!_

_The hat chuckled. "Let's see. You certainly have brains and huge potential. Kind hearted. Loyal, too, and brave. Very brave."_

_Lily looked a little confused and slightly ridiculing. "Well, thank you for informing me." _

_Who was this girl? She was one outgoing little firecracker and not exactly hard to look at. _

_"That just made up my mind."_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

_End Flashback_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled out, placing Bill Weasley, the final first year, into his house for the next seven years. Lily looked down and smiled at the gold bracelet that was still screwed onto her wrist.

"I'm hungry, so let's eat!" Called out Professor Dumbledore. He was a brilliant old man, but quite strange. He certainly looked the part as well with his long, silvery hair and beard, twinkling eyes, cerulean half-moon spectacles, and crazy robes.

After enjoying a delectable feast with every kind of food imaginable, and a desssert course that was unbeatable, Dumbledore stood up to make his standard start-of-term announcements.

"Hello all! Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm sure this year will be spectacular as always! Now, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is, shockingly, forbidden, and the ever growing list of banned items are available in his office and copies will be given to this years heads. This years Head Boy is James Potter, and Head Girl is Lily Evans." Dumbledore paused at eveyone applauded the two, who stood from their seats and smiled at eachother. (A/N: In my story they are not enemies, but are aqaintances that fight sometimes. You'll see, I have ideas, it will work! ;). "Prefects, please help your house back to their rooms, Heads please inform them off the passwords. That is all, have a lovely night!"

Bellatrix smiled as she walked to her dorm amidst her house members, with her best friend Marina Zabini by her side. After telling her friend she would be right back, Bellatrix walked over to where Rodolphus Lestrange was catching up with his friends Regulus Black and Piotr Parkinson. Looking at them seductively, Bellatrix purred, "Boys, could I borrow Rodolphus for a second."

"Of course you can Bella." She smiled at them before leading Rodolphus over to the side.

"Hey, baby." He started kissing her neck and tilted her head back slightly. Rodolphus and Bellatriz had been secretely dating since last October, the excitement of keeping it a secret making it more fun.

"Hey. Not that I would not love to be doing this with you right now, but I had an idea that I will not be able to tell you if you do not detach your lips from my neck. There, that's better. Now, this might seem a little strange, but I have an idea that will without a doubt get us into the Dark Lord's inner circle. So, here's my brilliant idea,"

As Rodolphus listened to his girlfriend's plan, he could not help but think how perfect this was. A sexy girlfriend who was manipulative and absolutely perfect, completely set on getting the two of them as the Dark Lord's righthand men. And damn, was she good in bed.

When she finished explaining her plan, she looked at him expectantly. "So, am I perfect or am I perfect?"

He grinned. "You're perfect. Now, where were we?"

Later that evening, James was sitting in the common room with his friends when he saw Lily walk in, laughing with Emmeline and Alice.

"Hey Lily, could I talk to you for a second?" Lily nodded at him and came over to where he was standing. He led her over to a corner where two chairs sat facing eachother, and they each took a seat in one of them.

"Ok, so since we are heads together this year, we will be spending a lot of time together, and I think that maybe we should get to know eachother a little better." James asked hopefully. See, James has been pining after first year, and everyone but Lily knows it. They were acqauintances, not quite friends, but they had a tendency to bicker.

"Ok, that sounds good. But first things first. My name is Lily Athena Evans, not Evans."

"Alright, I'm James Nathaniel Potter. Lily Athena. That is such a pretty name, a flower and a greek goddess. Quite the mix!"

Lily smiled quirkily at him. "Well thank you, James. I am quite amazing, so such name is only fitting!"

James held in a sigh. You don't know the half of it.

Peter watched James talk to Lily easily and couldn't help but sigh a little. He wish he could talk to girls like that. He was never good with girls. He knew that the other three tried to help him out, but he was hopeless. If only a girl would just like him and he wouldn't have to do all the work. Yeah, like that would ever him. But a boy can dream.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: So it's like 8:30 at night and I feel guilty for now writing any chapeters today, so I decided to write on! Yay me! Anyway, there were 2 references to gossip girl in here. Did you catch them? Anyway, let me know what you think!

You Know You Love Me,

T


	8. 7 Pranks and Meetings

A/N: So it's like 10:15 at night and I just got, like 80 new ideas, and have to get them before I go to bed. Thank you reviewers, you kick butt! BTW, I mentioned the ages of all the Weasleys earlier, but I'm changing it a little bit. Charlie is 10, Percy is 8, the twins are 6, Ron is 4, and Ginny is 3. Um, what else do I have to say…? Oh! Did anyone get the two name references? James' middle name is Nate, after Nate Archibald in Gossip Girl, and Piotr Parkinson is named after Piotr, the man who marries Ruby, Vanessa's older sister. Tricky, right? Props to you if you got that!

You Know You Love Me,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

The next morning found Lily sitting between Emmeline and Alice at the long table as she ate an apple. The three of them were wearing the standard plaid skirts, blouses, and robes, but Lily had, as usual, worn a pair of shoes that were most certainly not Mary Janes. Today's selection was a pair of mid-calf red patent boots that had a heel that was not too high, but not too short. While she could deal with wearing a uniform, she just had to wear one of her many pairs of designer shoes.

Because James was Head Boy, the marauders had decided to tone down this years start of term prank by making sure that while everyone else's food was particularly good this morning, the slytherins were stuck with bland oatmeal. Said four boys had walked in a few minutes and sat down across from the three girls, politely engaging them in conversation. They were comparing schedules when someone threw the doors open. Lily rolled her eyes as Bellatrix Black strutted in with Marini Zabini and Luella Nott on either side of her, but a stride behind. The three of them thought that they were hot shit and were making a point of showing it even more than usual. With their hips swaying too much and their more than one of the buttons on their blouses left open, the three girls swung their hair over their shoulders in unison and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Grinning at eachother, Lily, Emmeline, and Alice stood up, making sure to bang their plates and silverware and make a lot of noise, causing the attention to turn to them as the three Slytherins had just done. The three Gryffindor girls got into the same position as Luella, Bella, and Marina had previously been in with Lily in the front. They strut down all the way to the door, their hips swaying even more exaggeratedly, and turned around, posing as if on a runway, and strutting back to their seats, striking a few more poses and giving a few come hither looks before sitting back down at their seats.

While the three Slytherin girls glared at them and the rest of the Slytherins and the professors were holding in laughter, the rest of the Great Hall laughed at the display. It was as it had always been. The Ice Queens, led by miss Bellatrix herself, and The Elite, led by the one and only Spitfire, Lily Evans, always battling. Back again for their last year, ready to make their mark on Hogwarts once and for all.

Bellatrix could not stop glaring at mudblood Evans. Does that girl always have to ruin everything? And everyone thought she was so perfect, little miss sunshine, with perfect looks and perfect grades and Head Girl. It made her sick to think about it.

The dark-haired girl took a deep breath and calmed down. Just think about the plan. Evans would get what was coming to her, just wait. She would make sure of it. After all, she was Bellatrix Black of the most ancient and noble house of Black. She got what she wanted. And she wanted to see the mudblood go down.

In the time between her last class of the morning and lunch, Lily walked up to the owlery to mail a letter to Ben. Even though it hadn't even been a day, she really missed him. As she went to get one of the owls, she noticed a first year trying to tie seven different letter onto the leg of one owl.

"Do you need help with that?" The boy turned around and Lily noticed he had bright red hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, thanks. My name's Bill. Bill Weasley."

Lily smiled at him. "Lily, Lily Evans."

Duh. Of course Bill knew who she was, Head Girl, popular, nice to everyone, and gorgeous. Really gorgeous. His eleven-year-old self could not help but blush a little bit.

"Seven letters is a lot. It's only the first day."

"Well, I promised I'd write everyone separate letters, which is weird because not everyone can read yet, but that's ok."

"You must have a big family."

"Yeah. I have my parents, five brothers, and one sister."

"Really? That sounds like a lof of fun. I always wanted a big family. I just have one sister who I never really got along with, and a cousin who's like a brother I guess. Hey, lunch just started, would you like to walk there with me?"

Bill blushed shyly and nodded his head, smiling. This was so cool.

When they got there, Kingsley and the other three boys that shared their dormitory along with a number of people looked amazed at the sight before them. How does an eleven year old manage to be walking to lunch with Lily Evans?

Noticing this, Lily said to Bill, "Hey, looks like you have become the man. But remember, if you need anything, you let me know. I'm not _that_ scary."

"Yeah, thanks Lily!" He ran over to sit with his friends, and they immediately started questioning him. Lily laughed lightly, going to sit with her own friends. Bill was just too cute.

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: So, what did you think? I'm going to skip a little bit of time because it's impossible to record every day.

You Know You Love Me,

T


	9. 8 GG 3

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've been up to my nose in homework, and I didn't have the energy to start a chapter at 1 in the morning, or a good one at that. Anyway, this came to me, and I really hope you enjoy it! Also, thanks to ladyfallsalot for realizing that if Ron really is three, then Harry would be too, and that just does not work. But for the sake of this story, we'll just deal with it.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPHey Lovies!!

Well, it's hard to believe that today is the first day of October already! So, what is with **L** and new first-year buddy? Is she just being sweet old **L** or is there something else going on there? The old rivalry between **B** and **L** is still strong ever. Since the little Great Hall incident on the First day of school, there has been a lack of catfights, but I'm sure that one will be coming soon. And I assure you that I will be there in the first row! **L** and **J** have been on extremely good terms. One might describe them as close friends. could there be something else going on? Will **J** finally get his princess?

Dear GG,

OMYGOSH! you will NEVER believe what I just heard! L is planning on asking out first year BILL WEASLEY! He must be like, AMAZING in bed. He's a little young for me, but if he's good enough for L, who knows?

All My Love!

Lady

Dear L,

That would bean interesting couple, there children would most certainly have red hair. But I don't think that that would be happening any time soon. **L** may be a sweetheart, but I definitely think that she will be sticking with boys her own age.

You Know You Love Me,

T

Dear Gossip Girl,

Have you seen Janet Jones around lately? She's gotten HUGE! I heard that she went to Italy and hooked up with this Italian guy and now she's PREGNANT! Any idea if it's true?

Love,

Fallsalot

Dear Fallsalot,

I must say that Janet Jones is getting around this year. But pregnant, now that's good. The only thought scarier than Janet Jones pregnant is Janet Jones as a mother. Though I must say, I would sleep with an Italian guy! But rest assured I will be watching to see if her uterus expands.

You Know You Love Me,

T

So, when will **L** and **B** start fighting? And when will **L** and **J** finally stop being all friendly and just have sex already! And how is this **L** and red-haired first year relationship going to affect this all?

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness, but I am really busy and exhausted but I promise I won't slip with this story. Also, did anyone see tonight's Gossip Girl? It was so good!

You Know You Love Me,

T


	10. 9 Finally

A/N: Back, sorry it took so long but I have homework and that comes first and it takes like a million hours. I am trying though!

YKYLM,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPPGGHP

Lily quietly walked outside, dropping her bag on the brightly-colored leaves that covered the Hogwarts lawn. Feeling the cool air nip her body, she twirled in circles calmly. Her hair blew around in the wind, wild as ever, and her skirt doing a poor job keeping her warm. On her feet were a pair of mock-ballet shoes (A/N: take out the spaces http ://www .zappos. com/n/p/ dp/15592378/c /89. html) and her gold bangles jingled on her wrist.

Lily loved autumn. It was hre favorite season. When it autumn, Lily would wake up every morning half an hour before breakfast started to come outside and just think, like she was doing right now. Everything was colored, but not in a bright, almost obnoxious way that it was in spring and summer. Also, it was cool and calm, and not many people liked the weather, so she usually got outside mostly to herself.

She could not believe it was already October first. A month of school had already gone by! Boy was this year going fast. It was weird to think that, this time last year, she wasn't friends with the Mauraders, and now they were some of her closest. Lily sighed. James. She knew he used to like, and wasn't sure if he still did. Sure everyone says he does, but maybe not. They're friends now. Just friends, nothing more, and she was happy about that. Wasn't she? No, she liked James. She liked James a lot, and she knew it. He was perfect, and she didn't know how it took her so long to realize it. She knew they had been flirting a lot, but you don't have to like someone to flirt with them. And after all those years of pining after her with nothing return, he couldn't still like her. No, that just wasn't possible.

James stood under the shower head, letting the hot water pour onto his head and down his body. He closed his eyes, and lets his thoughts take him away before he started his school day.

As per usual, the first thing he thought of was Lily. James sighed. Lily. In the past month, he had gotten closer to her than he ever thought possible. They were close friends, and he loved it. But he has liked her since second year! He wanted to be able to tell her this, and hold her, and marry her some day. But he didn't know if she liked him back. Could their relationship have changed into something more romantic? Hell, he wished it had.

Lily, Emmeline, Alice, and the four mauraders were walking down to breakfast when Danny Lately, ex-boyfriends of Izzy "Easy" Newtson, came up to them and asked to speak to Lily in private. Agreeing, James stayed back to wait while the other 5 went to breakfast. While James stood a few feet away, Danny smiled and asked Lily how she was.

Danny was a boy of medium height with plain dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was ok looking, not gorgeous but not ugly. He was a bit of a pervert though, and very interested in sex.

"So, Lily, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with the one and only me."

Lily started. That was not what she was expecting. "Um, I'll think about it."

Looking a lot put off, Danny covered it with a smile. "Let me know, gorgeous. See you at breakfast." He skipped to the Great Hall.

James came beside Lily and they continued to walk down to breakfast. "That was weird."

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, a little."

"I mean, what a weird guy. And a complete pervert."

Lily just shrugged again.

"Oh no, Lily, you're not actually considering saying yes to him, are you?"

Reaching the door, Lily grabbed the handle, ready to open it, turning to James. "Yes, I am." She let go of the handle, deciding to stay outside until they worked this out.

"What? No!"

"Excuse me? Are you serious?" Without the other knowing, but cringed internally. They had only bickered lately, and haven't really fought since last year. God, they did not want to mess up their friendship, but did not want to back down.

"Yea, I'm serious! The fact that you're even considering it is ridiculous!" The Great Hall turned silent, hearing the fight from outside. Sirius jumped on the bench, casting a charm so everyone could watch the scene outside on a big screen in the Great Hall. The other for gave him poined looks, but he just shrugged, and they shrugged right back. At least they could watch too. A certain gossip phonomenon was discreetly writing down everything that was happening.

"Oh, ridiculous is it? And why is that?"

"Because you can't go out with him! No way! Not happening, I won't let you!"

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it? What the hell are you going to do about it?"

Lily and James stared at eachother dead in the eye, a tense silence surrounding everyone.

Their friends all looked around at eachother nervously. This could not be good at all.

Bellatrix was watching someone else though, smiling crazedly at the thought of what she was going to do. Only a little while until she would get it started.

The gossip phonemenon was still scribbling furriously in the notebook. Finally, some drama!

James and Lily were still staring in eachothers eyes, fire blazing in each of them.

'God, she cannot go out with him. No way in hell! Speaking of hell, she looks really hot right now.'

'Who is he to tell me who I can and cannot date? I wasn't going to say yes anyway, but maybe I'll say yes now! But if I say yes, maybe that will lessen my chances with James. Arg, this sucks!'

James growled, "What am I going to do about it? This is what I'll do about it!" Taking all of the pent up tension from the fight, James pulled Lily into him and kissed her with everything he had. He kissed her with all of the years he had loved her for unrequiedly, all the times he wanted her to be his to love, all the anger he felt at the thought of her dating someone else.

Lily was surprised at first, but did not hesitate to respond. Pulling him even closer, she matched his passion. It's a good thing that this is the outcome of fights for them, because they definitely fought a lot.

When they broke apart, they stared in eachothers eyes for a minute, cathcing their breath.

James smiled. "Is that a good enough reason?"

"I think I may need a little more convincing."

"FINALLY!" Lily and James jumped as they heard Sirius yell, and stepped in the Great Hall to see everyone watching them on a giant screen. Their friends were smiling, and Sirius was doing a little jig.

"Hey, it looks like they are looking right at us. That's weird, and they look really angry too. Oh, no." Sirius noticed the new couple glaring at him from the doorway.

"Fuck." Lily and James stopped glaring at him to look at eachother, shrug, and start makng out again. It's important to have priorities, and kissing each other definitely came over killing Sirius.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPPGGHP

A/N: What did you think? Some Lily and James action! And thanks for reading! Now, please review, because I have over 1200 reads (THANKS FOR THAT BTW, ITS SOO COOL!) and 27 reviews, and that's kind of weird.

You Know You Love Me,

T


	11. 10 Plan commence

A/N: so yesterday I had like a two-hour study hall and finished all of my homework with extra time, so I made a complete timeline of this story!! YAY!!!! OMG, over 2000 reads! I'm dying on the floor, but please review!

YKYLM,

T

Lily and James sat curled up on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. They paid no mind to the students around them, with Lily leaning on James' chest, sitting between his legs, and James twirling one of her scarlet curls around his finger. They both were still having a hard time believing that at the same time last night, they were convinced that they would never get together.

"Lily, you have no idea how happy I am that you agreed to be my girlfriend."

Lily turned slightly to look at him in the face. "You know James, I'm glad too."

"You're gorgeous, you know that. Everything about you is perfect." He whispered, smiling as she blushed lightly, tainting her perfect ivory skin. He let go of her curl and traced his finger down the scar that marked her face.

Lily sighed. "James, I would tell you, but I'm not ready yet. It's nothing anyway."

James smiled softly. "Ok. I believe you. If you want to tell me anything though, I'm always available."

"I know James, I know." She leaned back into his chest, and the two of them fell asleep, not arising until to the sound of students walking around the room the next morning.

The next day was normal one, save for the students congratulating and gossiping about the new couple. Soon it was time for dinner, and the Marauders and the three girls were walking to the great hall, with James with his arm around Lily in the middle, laughing with their friends who were by their sides.

"No, I think that Professor Slughorn is just trying to associate himself with the students he thinks will be most successful in life for future benefit."

"That's not fair Sirius, I think he just wants to celebrate his best students. Oh, hey Alex! How was the test?"

"Think I aced it Lily! Thanks soo much!" A fourth year boy yelled back at her as he passed her. As they were walking down the hall, Lily had been waving at most of the people she passed, throwing little questions and comments at a few.

"Lily, how do you know everybody in this school? It's ridiculous." Commented her boyfriend as his girlfriend waved at about 10 different people in a row, smiling sweetly at them.

"I do not know everyone!" She contradicted, waving a few people.

"Are those the new shoes you were talking about Mandy? I love them, just as perfect as you said. Unbutton your top shirt button, Mike, you're turning purple. Bill, Kingsley! I've been looking for you!"

As the two first years came over, James lifted the hand that was not attached to the arm that slung around her shoulder, laced with her fingers. "I rest my case." Lily elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you could help me later. See, I need to do a survey as head girl, so I need a bunch of first years. Think you two could come and bring the rest of the Gryffindor first years to the common room around eight?"

"Definitely, we'll be there!"

"Thanks boys!"

Lily watched them run off and noticed her friends giving her humorous looks.

"What?"

Alice laughed. "You dork! Flirting with a younger man, my god! With your boyfriend right here! Though, he is kind of cute."

"No." James said quickly.

Lily looked at him. "Oh, are you jealous? I promise you are the only guy for me. You don't ever have to worry about anything happening with anyone else."

"I wasn't jealous of him, he's eleven. I'm not jealous of an eleven year old. Nope, never. I laugh at that, ha!"

"Of course, James, of course."

That night found James and Lily in a similar position as before, with their friends around them and the eight Gryffindor first years around them. Other than Bill and Kinglsey, there was Andrew Humphrey, Dan Locker, Cindy Burns, Jenny Taylor, Isabel County, and Katie Loel. Peter had not been able to come since he was staying after with Professor Lorny for help in charms.

"So guys, thanks so much for filling out those forms, it's just an evaluation to see if we're doing a good job with the new students. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, how are you guys liking the school?"

As Lily led his friends and the first years in a conversation, James just watched her adoringly, which more than a few people noticed. She was perfect, even that scar that he was positive tore more than her skin. But she was so nice to everyone, and so smart, and funny, and gorgeous, and so out of his league.

Peter walked back to the Gryffindor Tower slowly. Even though his friends really tried to help him, he was really not that good in school. Or girls. James was so lucky to finally have Lily; he just wished he had someone to love who would love him back.

"Hey Peter, what are you doing out so late?" Bellatrix walked out of the shadows, wearing a particularly revealing outfit, and with a seductive voice.

He gulped. "Nothing, m-miss Bella, j-just walking."

Bellatrix came up close to him and circled him slowly, dragging her finger along his chest. "You know, not many men I know would treat me with such respect, and I like that in a man."

"Oh, w-well, um-m."

"Hey, it's getting late Peter but," she leaned over so her lips were a centimeter from his ear, "good night". Walking off, she made sure to sway her hips extra, knowing he was watching her. Perfect.

Even though he knew she was a slytherin and an enemy, he was the first girl who's ever shown interest in him, and he could not help but be a little attracted to her. And who knows, maybe she's different.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: Like it? The plan has been set in motion, let the games begin!

Gossip Girl tonight, 9-10, CW, every Wednesday.

Review, you know you want to.

YKYLM,

T


	12. 11 Reconsilable differences

A/N:Hey guys! So, what did you think of the last chapter? All you wanted and more? Liked the plan? Let me know, loves!

YKYLM,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A few weeks later, all of Hogwarts was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Lily was sitting in between Sirius and James with Peter next to Sirius and Remus, Alice, and Emmeline sitting across from them.

"Um, Lily, turn around for a second."

Bellatrix Black was walking across the hall from the Slytherin table to where Lily was sitting, looking straight at her red-haired rival and the click of her shoes causing the Hall's attention to turn to the two girls as Lily stood up and faced her.

"Lily."

"Bellatrix." Bellatrix sighed.

"Look, Lily. We've been fighting for such a long time. Since when, first year was it? And I've been thinking, it's ridiculous, and I do not want to live the rest of my life with enemies. So what do you say, friends?"

Lily looked with a cooked eyebrow at the hand that the dark-haired girl held out at her. "Ok, friends. But I must ask, what has brought this sudden change?"

Bella smiled. "I don't know. I guess I was just sick of fighting. Well, I'm going to go finish breakfast, but I'll see you later."

"Ok Bella sounds good." Bellatrix walked back, and Lily sat down, mouthing the words "What the fuck?" to her friends.

"Ok, so that was, um… an unexpected turn of events." Commented Emmeline.

"Yeah. Um, ok, wow. You could say that." Lily said with a shocked look on her face.

"Think it's all bullshit? Going to stab you in the back with Voldemort crap?" James said doubtfully.

"I don't know, maybe she just changed." While his friends shrugged and continued eating, nobody noticed Peter look up and smile nervously at Bella as she grinned seductively and waved.

(A/N: So guys, heads up, I'm skipping a lot of time here. I'm sorry if that bugs you, but it works for me, so yeah. Okay bye.)

Lily smiled as she felt the rain soak her through once again. It was raining again, and she was standing outside in her dad's old button-down shirt that cinched slightly at the waits and hit the middle of her thigh. She was barefoot and standing with her head cocked slightly to the side as she watched the bright colors splay against the horizon.

She had been with James for a whole month already, and she had never been happier. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man, not to mention hot. It seemed like everything was going perfect for her. Amazing friends, perfect boyfriend, ideal grades, a family who loved her. What else could she ask for? Actually, there was that pair of shoes she had dreamed up and sketched in her notebook, but those would be impossible to have made.

First period that morning for the seventh year advanced gyrffindors and ravenclaws was Charms. Lily and James were sitting in the front center (because Lily wanted to and James couldn't say no), and Sirius and Remus were right behind them, with Emmeline and Alice at the table next to Lily and James.

James could not help but know how lucky he was to have Lily as a girlfriend. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, loving, nice, and brave. She was perfect for him, and liked him back. Like he had been doing a lot in the past month, James reached over with his left hand to grab her right hand, because he was right-handed and she was left-handed, making handholding in class while taking notes ideal. Just another reason why they were perfect together.

A 30-or-so year old woman walked through the door. She had her hair tied in a pony tail and was wearing teaching robes.

"Hello, class. My name is Professor Karlan, and am I substitutting today for this class."

The students rolled her eyes and turned around, talking with one another.

"Settle down, please. We have to start class. Settle down please. Please!" Lily felt bad for the substitute, she seemed so nice and desperate.

Lily sighed and jumped onto the table in a feline, galmorous way that made a loud bang as the heels of her shoes smacked the table. The students went silent and looked over.

Lily gave the class a simple look, and everyone went back to their seats silently. She smiled sweetly when the kids settled down, and took James hands as he helped her step gracefully down back onto the floor and sat down in her chair.

She faced the substitute. "Sorry about them Professor, please continue. I promise that won't happen again. " She added the last part with a stern look at her classmates.

"So, today we will be going over what your professor said you learned last week…."

Professor Karlan sat at the head's table next to Professor McGonagall in Professor Flitwick's usual seat.

"How was your class? The students tend to be difficult with substitues."

"It was pretty bad, Minerva, at the beginning. But Ms. Evans got them under contorl without even saying a word."

"Yes, well, all of the students love her and respect her, so they listen to her. To them, she is perfect. Even the slytherin's think that, not that they would ever admit it or show it."

"Really. Hey, Minerva, why are there a bunch of owls flying through the window?"

"Well, it's the systematic receiving of owl post in this school." (A/N: I know it comes at breakfast, but for me its coming at lunch.)

"Lily, how is it you always manage to get people to do what you want with a look?" Peter asked after hearing about Lily's charms control show.

"It's a gift." She shrugged with a playful smile. "Hey, I got a letter!" She added as an owl dropped a letter on her lap, taking some of her bread. She opened it, announcing it was from her parents, and started reading it. Her smile faded and she blinked at the letter.

"Um, I have to go, I'll see you in class." She walked out of the Dining Hall with her head held high and the same confidence in her walk as usual, just without a smile or the happiness in her eyes.

James turned back to his friends with a look of concern. "I'm going after her." And swung his legs around, briefly walking out.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: Like it? Please review, I've got like 2819 hits and 33 reviews. That means that I get .01 reviews per fit. Does that even make sense? I don't know. Anyway.

YKYLM,

T


	13. 12 Holiday Plans

A/N: Okay, so I decided to split that into two chapters, but write them both tonight. But I couldn't upload it because I didn't have the energy to edit it. So here it is loves!

YKYLM,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

After walking out the door, Lily walked right out the entrance door and lay on her back in the middle of the lawn. Her hair was tousled around her face and made a halo around her face. It was still raining, so she let the soft pattering if the rain hitting around her calm her, and let the feeling of the water dropping on her porcelain skip massage her skin. She heard the sound of footsteps add to the mix, and looked over to see James walking towards her.

She turned her head back to look up at the sky as he lay down beside her on his side facing her.

She took a deep breath. "Hey."

"Hey, love. Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him.

"I don't know. I got a letter from my parents. My sister is getting married."

"Oh. Yea, I would be sad too if I found out my sister was getting married."

"Well, it's not that I am sad about that per say. It's just that she is marrying an absolute cow, Vernon, who hates magic. He's awful; I can't understand why she would want to marry him. But I think the worst part is that she didn't tell me myself. I just wish she could tell me herself. You know, a simple letter, Lily, I'm engaged to the whale! Or even just I'm engaged, deal with it. I don't know, it's just like, getting engaged should be something you want to share with your sister. But she doesn't even care about telling me. She probably won't even bother inviting me to the wedding, unless my parents make her, which they will."

"Lily, I'm sorry. I had no idea that things with your sister were like that."

"It's fine, I've never told anyone. But I'm probably jus being a little bit dramatic. I bet it's not as bad as I'm making it seem, I'm just upset. But that's why me and Ben are so close; he was there where Petunia should have been."

"I'm glad he was there then, I can't wait to meet him." Lily looked up at him, and gave him a thankful kiss.

"I can't wait for him to meet you."

"Hey, love, I got a letter from my parents, and they really want to meet you."

"Yea, mine too. And Ben says he wants to meet you too. So how about we split up Christmas vacation? We can go to your house for half the time, and then go to my house for the other half!"

"I think that sounds perfect."

"Yea, well. So we stay at your house from the twenty-third to the twenty seventh so we have Christmas with your family, and then are with my family from the twenty-eighth to the second so we have New Years with mine. Perfect?"

"Perfect." Lily noticed that James said this one simple word; he was staring at her and seemed to be talking about her and not her plan.

She blushed and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her zebra-stripe ballet flat-clad feet on their toes.

"Lil, I checked if the arrangement worked with my parents and they said it was perfect." James announced from his spot in front of the fire as his girlfriend walked into the room.

"Yea, same here." She smiled, as he gently took her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm so excited! we're going to have so much fun! I can't wait to meet your parents, but I'm so nervous!"

"They'll love you Lils. Why wouldn't they?"

James kissed her sweetly on the cheek as she addressed the five friends sitting with them around the fire. "Hey, what are you guys doing for the Holidays?"

"Well, I'm going to Ireland with my parents" Emmeline said.

"And I'm just going home." Alice said.

"And I'm going to stay with Remus at his parent's house."

"I'm just going to stay here."

"Peter, are you sure you don't want to come home with Sirius and me? My parents would be completely okay with it."

"N-no, uh, it's, uh, it's fine. I'm gonna stay here, and, uh, just maybe get some help on my schoolwork from the, uh, professors." The other friends passed around a few slightly skeptical looks, but shrugged and accepted the answer.

"Ok, Peter, but if you want to come over, just let me know!" Remus assured.

"Thanks guys."

"So, you're staying for the Holidays, right?" A female voice purred.

"Y-yeah, I'm gonna stay, but all my friends are going home." Stammered out a male, squeaky voice.

"Perfect. We'll be able to be alone." Whispered the first voice suggestively.

"U-um, y-yeah, I g-guess so. So, I g-guess you're, um, you're staying too."

"Yes I am, which is how we're going to be alone." The woman's voice cooed a little annoyed, but covered up fakely in a way that the man seemed to not notice.

"Well, um, ok, good."

"Yea. Absolutely perfect."

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: What did you think? I am so excited for the next chapter, I have had it in my mind for years!

Ok, so, I just want to let you all know that I did not copy this idea from anyone. I have not read any other Harry Potter/Gossip Girl fics, and I got this idea after watching an episode of Gossip Girl. People always tell me I talk just like Gossip Girl, and I love it and Harry Potter, so I thought hey! Let's write a story! I have not copied this idea from anyone, I don't plagiarize or copy or anything, so please don't accuse me of it.

YKYLM,

T


	14. 13 GG 4

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but once again I am piled in schoolwork. And not to mention dance classes. I have 3-5 hours a day, which definitely takes up a huge block of my time, but I am trying to write as much and often as I can. Oh, and Gossip Girl is on tonight! I am so unbelievably excited! And I am so excited about Dumbledore being gay! I think that that will be an incredibly affective way to promote the GSA. YAY JKR!!!!! You know, the person who HP belongs to. Not me… does that count as a disclaimer because I haven't done one in a while….

You Know You Love Me,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

Hello my dear gossip addicts,

So what an interesting few months it has been! Can you believe that it is already nearing the Holidays? When we all go get manicures and floo with our families to some hot-climate location with a hotel with a pool and an endless supply of gorgeous boys, completely desperate to get out of the vicinity of their parents who have taken them on this trip.

But before we start matching bikinis and thongs, lets review the year thus far, shall we? So, our beloved **L** and **J** have been bonafied boos for nearing three months. I think I will be supported in the statement that they are the couple to be. Completely smitten, head boy and girl, both absolutely _gorgeous_; what more could you ask for? Imagine what their kids would look like! Also, when the Gryff sweetheart received a letter that seemed to upset her, said boyfriend was there to comfort her. Aww, it's like our Hollywood-inspired dream come true! Except for **L**, not us. But still, I cannot help but look past the sweetness and wonder what the letter contianed that made our dear **L** so sad…?

**P** seems to be drifting a little bit from his friends. Has been seen wandering the corridors alone at many instances in the night. Though he has claimed he is getting extra help on his schoolwork from the teachers. Yet I am curious as to how this explains that looks he has been giving to one **B** when he thinks that no one is looking. But I assure you that yours truly is always looking. I'm wathcing you, **P**, so by all means let the gossip free. **B** has been looking as cynical as ever. It seems as though there is certainly more than boys and lip gloss on her mind. could the plan we suspected from the beginning of the year be going her way? I wouldn't be surprised; **B** always makes sure to get what she wants.

Dear GG,

So I heard the mauraders, **L,** **A, **and** E** talking about their holiday plans. It seems that **L** and **J** will be spending half of the time as his house and half at her house. **A **will be going home, **E** will be going to Ireland with the family,** R **and **S **will be staying at **R**'s house and unvited **P, **but he declined saying he would be staying at Hogwarts to get extra help with his schoolwork. **L **and **J **seem to be making a big step and I am so happy for them, but does **P**'s explanation seem a little bit weird to you?

Love,

queenybeany

Dear qb,

I completely agree with you that this is a huge step for **J** and **L**, and I am very happy for them. As for **P**, that seems very weird. Very weird indeed. I think that there is something other than failing grades going on there. And you know me, I always find out. But you keep your ears open, that was quite a gem you found there honey.

YKYLM,

Gossip Girl

Dear GG,

I need your opinion. You see, there's this person who has been expressing interest in me lately. And I don't really know what to do. My, um, my friends, well, they hate this person, and I know that the person has done some bad things in the past, but they have changed, and I really like them. But I'm still kind of unsure. What do I do?

Help!

Rat-in-love

Dear RIL,

First I must comment on your name. It's very interesting, but I'm guessing the 'rat' part has more meaning to it than meets the eye. And judging from the latter part, it seems as though you really care for this person. So I say go for it. But ease into it. It's OK if your friends do not like them, but maybe if they all get to know him/her, they will start to. Also, people change. Sometimes for the better, like in the case, and sometimes for the worst. So don't let a rough past get in the way if you really think legitiamate change is evident. But proceed with caution, and don't leave your friends behind for a relationship.

YKYLM,

Gossip Girl

So, I hope you enjoyed today's dose of gossip as told by moi. Have a lovely holiday, and come back with some juicy stories. You know I will.

You Know You Love Me,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: So in here I put a major hint. Did you catch it? Kudos for anyone who can and put it in their review. Sooo, I am now reaching 3690 hits. I am so unbelievably excited about that like you don't even know! And I am almost at 50 reviews! That would make me so happy! Thanks so much guys, you rock my socks like goldilocks! So my birthday is coming up, November 18, so please review for that! But if you think its too early, don't worry, I will be reminding you a lot. Trust me. So yhis is my longest gossip girl segment yet by like 400 or 500 words, and I am very proud of that, so let's celebrate! Yay! Watch Gossip Girl tonight on the CW at 9pm est.

YKYLM,

T


	15. 14 Antsy in leaving

A/N: So hey, second chapter in a night. Gossip Girl night always inspires me so much. But anyway, right now I'm watching America's Next Top Model, which is really not that good but can be entertaining, but I would much rather be writing this with ANTM in the background. I know, you love me, I'm amazing. But anyway, enjoy it loves. I know that it is not actually Holiday time, but oh well.

You Know You Love Me,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

When Lily woke up that morning with a huge smile on her gorgeous face. Today was the day that she would be going James' house for the first half of the holidays today after lunch. She would get to meet his parents, and his extended family would be coming on Christmas day, and she was so excited! Nervous, but excited.

Turning over, Lily noticed that it was 7:30 am. Perfect. Breakfast started in an hour, and the train leaves at 1:00 pm, so that was a perfect amount of time to pack and get ready. She lay on her back and kicked her legs ferociously until the comforter flew off of her and onto the floor. She gracefully, yet youthfully rolled out of bed and ran to the boys dormitories, pushing open the door and flying across the room and onto James' bed, landing with he legs on either side of his hips and her arms on either side of his head.

James had been pulled from his dream by the sudden impact of something landing over him on him bed. Opening his eyes and blinking as he pulled his glasses onto his face, James noticed his girlfriend on hands and knees over him in boy-cut spandex shorts and an oversized rugby shirt with '_B. Evans'_ stitched on the sleeve. Her crimson locks were wild as ever, though it looked extremely sexy and natural rather than sloppy.

"Um, morning love. As much as I love having you in such a wonderful position wearing such an attractive outfit, why are you waking me up at, let's see, 7:30 in the morning."

Lily giggled and bounced a little on the bed. "Because, today we are going to your house! We're going to meet your parents, and them in 5 days you will meet mine. So we have to pa-ack!"

James smiled at his girlfriend. She was so sexy and mature and perfect, but was just too cute in those moments when she got excited and acted like a little kid.

"Okay, but at least give me until 8." Lily began to protest, but James circled his arms around her waist and pulled her so that he was lying on his side and was spooning her, snuggling into her as he stayed holding her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Ok, ok, fine, you can have until 8, but then you have to get up." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but realizing that it would not work and that it was really not that bad at all, she just snuggled right back into him as he kissed her affectionately on the cheek.

Lily was pulling James along the hallway to the Great Hall. She had quickly pulled on a tan pair of moccasins that her parents had bought her from a Native American reserve and a pale pink wrap sweater dress that reached halfway to her knee. James laughed joyfully as his girlfriend practically skipped to the Great Hall, giving him an enthusiastic smooch every few steps.

When they reached the Great Hall and found their friends at the Gryffindor table, Lily twirled in a circle, sat down with an elegant plop, raised her hands in the air, and chimed "Good Morning everybody" in a way that could be confused for singing.

"Hi Lily!" Returned Bill who was equally cheery, clearly excited to see his parents and six siblings. "You know, if you have any free time this holiday, my mother really wants to meet you!"

After exchanging a look with James, Lily smiled at the young boy. "You know, December 28 is our switch day, we could stop by then for a few hours!"

"OK! That would be awesome!"

"I love the holidays!" Lily called out happily before grabbing a muffin, jumping up, and leaping out of the Great Hall.

Lily checked herself in the morning. She had left her hair as it was, putting on a clear lip-gloss and a little bit of blush. She really wanted to look nice when she met the Potters. Lily had chosen a pair of skinny gray jeans and a pale yellow button up sweater with a scoop neck and beautiful deep blue embroidery. She had chosen a pair of royal blue velvet round-toe pumps to match the embroidery.

With one last sweep, Lily grabbed her luggage and put Tatiana, her adorable Siamese cat, in her leopard-print cage, and carried everything to the common room where James was waiting for her with his luggage.

"Lils, you look perfect. Actually gorgeous. you ready to go?"

"Yea. Ready."

Lily spent the entire train ride snuggled with James, thinking about how excited she was to meet James' parents. She could not believe it was time already. She noticed that her friends were laughing at something Sirius had said, and she laughed along with them, not really knowing what was happening.

"Oh my god, ok. I can't just sit here. I'm too antsy. Somebody give me something to do!"

James laughed. Antsy Lily was so much fun, and so adorable. "Lily, they'll love you, just relax."

Lily sighed. "It's not that I'm not relaxed, I'm just excited. Apprehensive. Angst-ridden. Um, how many more synonyms can I come up with?"

Lily was starting to get a little bit nutty, and while it was extremely endearing, she needed to calm down. He pulled her into him and help her like a baby up against his chest, rocking her lightly.

They stayed like that and Lily calmed down, turning back to her usual self, though she was fidgeting a little bit. Finally they reached the platform.

"Ok, ready Lil?"

"Ready."

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: I'm sorry if Lily seemed a little bit OC, but this is how I act when I am excited or nervous, even though it is nothing like my regular personality, so I thought that it would be ok to portray Lily like that. Oh hell, I am finishing this as Gossip Girl is ending, and it was so good! So good!

YKYLM,

T


	16. 15 Love and Potters

A/N: Hello my little pumpkins! Halloween is nearing, and this year I am going to be Charlie's Angels with my two other friends and our guy friend is going as Charlie, because his name is Charlie! How funny is that? Not really, but I amuse myself sometimes. So anyway, I'll just get right on with the chapter.

You Know You Love Me,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

James stepped down from the train and put his baggage down, holding his hand out for Lily. Lily smiled and took the offered hand, stepping down gracefully and kissing him thankfully on the cheek. James grabbed her luggage as well as his own and Lily took Tatiana who was purring in her slumber in her leopard-print cage.

Somehow managing to still hold Lily's hand, James brought her over to a couple that was standing nearby who looked to be about Lily's parents age. The woman was on the tall side and lean, but still a little curvy. Her brown hair was straight and styled in a mature, layered bob around her face. Her hazel eyes were the same as James', and her soft facial structure made her seem very warm and nurturing. The man was also long and lean, with what was clearly the trademark Potter crazy messy black hair. He had blue eyes and a quirky smile that reminded her so much of James it was unbelievable. James was an exact replica of his father with his mother's eyes.

Smiling at her reassuringly, James introduced his girlfriend to his parents.

_Oh my god it's like I'm meeting my in-laws!_ Lily thought.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lily Athena Evans. Lily, this is my mom and dad."

The Potters smiled at her warmly and she smiled genuinely right back.

"Hello, Lily, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

"It's so nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Mr. Potter laughed. "I still haven't gotten used to people calling us that. It still makes me feel so old. Please, call us Eric and Jenny **(A/N: Get the two references?)**.

"Ok, sure. And thank you for having me over."

"It's our pleasure!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's James' pleasure, too." Jenny elbowed her husband in the stomach and Lily laughed, not noticing Eric giving his son an approving thumbs up.

That night, the group of four was sitting in the Potter's living room in front of the lit fireplace. Lily was lightly resting on James with their fingers laced on one couch, with Eric's arm around Jenny on the other. The older couple had gotten to know Lily that day and really liked her. They thought she was just perfect for their son, and they couldn't have picked better.

"So Lily, tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Alright. Well, during the summer I live with my parents, Charlotte and Preston, and my sister Petunia, but she is getting married sometime this spring to a man named Vernon Dursley. I have a first cousin, Ben, who is like my older brother. He is an only child, and Petunia and I are very, well, very different, so we were like the closest thing to a sibling we had." As Lily spoke, her finger subconsciously ran up and down her prominent scar, though James' parents seemed not to pay any mind to it.

"That's sounds nice. I'm sure you and Petunia will become more similar as you get older. But what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I love the arts. Fine and performing. Oh, and shoes. I love shoes. Just the other day I was showing James the many shoe designs I have sketched in my notebook with matching outfits."

"Oh, really? Are you interested in fashion design?"

"Well, I would like to be an auror, but when I am ready to have children I think I would like to because I could do that from home."

"So you want kids? How many?"

"Jenny, don't ask the girl that!"

"No, it's alright. I want to. I want a boy first, then with a little sister. Harry and Elizabeth. If it doesn't turn out that way it's alright, but that is how I always pictured it."

"I think you would make a wonderful mother!"

"Thank you, Jenny. I think James would make a wonderful father."

James smiled down at the redhead in his arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Lily twisted her torso around slightly to look at James, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Jenny and Eric smiled at each other. Ah, young love!

James was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand on the bed in the room Lily would be using. He watched as she unpacked her things, already changed in to her pajamas, which consisted of striped blue and white boxers and a white wife beater. Her long legs looked amazing and her body outlined perfectly. Her hair was loosely twisted into a long french braid down her back, her side fringe and shorter pieces of hair hanging out. James was wearing green cotton low-slung pajama pants, but no shirt, which Lily very much appreciated.

"They love you. They absolutely love you. Then again, why wouldn't they?"

"Do you really think so?"

"Lil, they told me so. They think you are smart, funny, sweet, respectful, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous."

Lily finished unpacking and smiled at him, blushingly lightly. "Well, I like them, too. They are wonderful." She told him before walking over to her bed and lying down next to him, snuggling in.

"Hey, do you remember that conversation we were having about being parents?"

"Yes, I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Lily, here's the thing. I would love for you to someday be the mother of my children. I want to someday give you Harry and Elizabeth like you always wanted. Lily, I love you."

"Oh, James! I love you too!" Lily rolled over to face him and pulled him into a loving kiss that lasted for a bit until they pulled apart and snuggled back up. James watched Lily slowly drifting to sleep before joining her in dreamland.

A/N: Hi. So, did you like it? Hope so! Anyway, I noticed that I never really developed Emmeline and Alice, and not really the marauders either, and I'm really sorry! I'll try to develop them more in coming chapters. But I have been excited to write this chapter for a while, so I'm glad I finally got it out! Read and Review! You know you want to! And you know what else you know?

You know you love me.

T


	17. 16 Photographs and shoes

A/N: Hey all! How are you? Good, good me too. So, my cell phone/ mobile (Americans call it cell phones, I think British people call it mobiles) was getting old, and my dad surprised me with a new one. And I realized that it was the enV, which was the same phone that Blair Waldorf has on Gossip Girl! How exciting is that! I almost died, and immediately texted my close friend Hannah, who loves Gossip Girl as much as I do, and she flipped out! It was kind of awesome. And also, props _**Emma Jane Weasley,**_ who saw the Jenny and Eric reference to Gossip Girl. That is definitively my favorite ship! So, I'll shut up, enjoy loves!

YKYLM,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

James was smiling at Lily as she walked around the pool. She was wearing an itsy bitsy teeny-weeny turquoise polka-dot bikini. As she neared him, she grinned slightly and seductively, her hair wild around her and her black pumps helping her hips swing seductively. James carefully pulled her in by the hip and slipped a few fingers in the side of the bikini bottom, as if preparing to pull it off. He was leaning down to kiss her, but she was talking to him.

"Aw, they're so cute!" James was confused, what was she talking about, and looked around to see no one else there. But wait, it wasn't her talking, because her lips weren't moving.

"Ok, I got the camera!" There was a slightly muffled click and a quick flash.

There was a giggle. "They make such a cute couple!" James opened his eyes, not even realizing they were closed, and saw his parents leaning over him, his dad holding a camera. James gave his parents a look, before glancing down at the girl he held in his arms, trying to work out what had happened in his mind, which was moving slowly with slumber. They had fallen asleep together, but clearly his parents did not think they had done more than that since he and Lily were both fully clothed, over the bed covers, and his parents looked happy.

"What are you doing?" He asked as to not wake up Lily.

"Well, the door was wide open, and you guys looked so cute, and we thought it would be nice to have photos for the wedding so we decided to take a picture.

James rolled his eyes at his mother, smiling inwardly at the thought of marrying Lily. "Ok, fine, take your picture, but then go. I really don't want to wake up Lily."

After his giggling parents walked out the door, James turned back on his side to face Lily. Pulling her in close, he studied her beautiful features. Her defined cheekbone, her full lips slightly parted, her delicate nose, the long, thin scar that traced her face. She was perfect.

As James traced her face with his hazel eyes, he noticed her mouth pull into a smile. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, and you're parents are too sweet." Lily cooed as she opened her long, thick curtain of eyelashes to reveal her emerald eyes. Her eyes adorably endearing with her head propped up on her hand, her arm bare save for the strap on her shoulder. The curve of her uniquely shaped eyes was particularly prominent with her head tilted as it rested on her milky palm.

James leaned her over and kissed her on her hairline, then down forehead, down her nose, around her face, up her cheekbones, and finally landing on her lips. James could feel her smiling into the sweet, lazy kiss.

"Ok, time to get up!" Lily hopped up and James fell back groaning.

After Lily had hopped in the bathroom to wash up, James looked around the room, looking at all of the stuff Lily had put out. Walking aroung, James noticed a stuffed-loooking muggle notebook sitting on the desk.

"Lil, can I look at your notebook?" He called out.

"Yea, sure, just don't move anything!"

Flipping through the pages, James saw a combination of all of her school notes with a bunch of letters stuffed between pages, little notes-to-self, and a lot of sketches. It seemed as thought this was Lily's notebook of everything. (A/N: I have one if these.) One thing he noticed in particular though was that there was a sketch of a pair of shoes with a bunch of hearts around it. Clearly she loved this pair of shoes.

James looked up from the drawing when her heard Lily come up behind him.

"What are you looking at?"

James pulled Lily into his arms. "Just this pair of shoes you drew."

"Oh, those are my dream shoes. So, they're a round-toe pump, and a tan color, but with deep purple velvet lining. The insides would be a dream to walk in, and completely mold into your feet, and there would be little white lilies carved into the deep purple velvet heel.

"They sound beautiful."

"Yes, they do. They would be beautiful."

Lily quietly slipped out the front door, and walked down the porch. It was the third day that she had been at the Potter's, and that night was Christmas Eve. It was about 4 or 5 in the morning, but Lily had woken up when she heard the rain, and carefully came outside. She had a warming charm on herself so she would not freeze, and loosely spun in cirlces with her arms flung out, letting the rain hit her body, before sitting on the grass.

She had had so much fun at the Potter's. James' parents were great, and they really seemed to like her. They were also dropping less than subtle hints about how cute their kids would be, and how lovely something would be at their wedding. While most teenagers would be embarassed, Lily loved the thought of it. Married to James, happily living in some beautiful house with loving parents and parents-in-law, adorable kids running around, and beautiful wedding pictures. Not to mention love between them that never died. Now that was the stuff of a little girl's dreams.

When James woke up, he noticed it was raining outside. He smiled mischeviously. Perfect.

Hopping up, James walked over to Lily's room, and noticing that the door was ajar, he peeked inside. Just as he suspected. Lily had gone outside to experience the rain, and James slipped into her room.

A few minutes later, James walked out, pocketing his wand and something that he did not have when he went in. He returned to his room, wrote a quick letter, and sent it via Owl Post with what he had taken from Lily's room.

Satisfied, James stuffed his hands in his pockets and went to go find Lily.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: so, what do you think? Oh my god, so I have over 50 reviews! I'm so excited! You have no idea how happy that makes me! It makes me just want to go and write more chapters for this fic! Anyway, anyone hve any guesses what James was doing? And what he was sending! Well, I'm off!

You Know You Love Me,

T


	18. 17 Christmas Eve part 1

A/N: I have over 60 reviews! Thank you so much for everyone who is reviewing, I appreciate it so much!! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I was sick so I was too tired to do much, and it was Halloween, and the term is ending so there is a pile of work. But I'm updating now, aren't I?

YKYLM,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

That night, James' grandparents on both sides, two aunts, two uncles, and three cousins were coming over at 6 o'clock for Christmas Eve dinner, and it was 4 o'clock already. While Jenny Potter was making dinner and getting ready at the same time, James and Eric were having a "man conversation", and Lily was getting ready.

Lily stood with the wardrobe doors open, grabbing the few fancier outfits she had brought. She seleted a Mulberry Charmeuse dress that had a little ruffle near the top and fell to her knees (htt p//shop.no 6/023767762374327 237433160090446009051? mediumthumbnail Y&origincateg ory&searchtype&pbo60 09051&P1. Take out spaces) She choose black tights to wear under it and a pair of black patent leather pumps to match (htt p://www .zappos .com/n /p/dp/3 2178648/c/419 76.h tml Take out spaces).

She quickly took a shower, and, slipping on a pale mint green silk bathrobe that went halfway down her thighs over her black bra and underwear and stepping into her soft tan slippers, Lily sat down in front of the vanity in the room she was staying in. She played around with her hair for a bit before deciding to leave it down in its normal wild curl, though placing a black clip with a line of emeralds on it on the side to pull back the left side of the front of her hair.

Lily then started on her face, leaving it void of any such concealer or foundation. She started by rubbing a thin layer of moisturizer into her skin, and adding a soft brown liner smudged mildly into her lash line. Her eyelashes did not need mascara so she skipped over it, and she added a thin, smudged layer of jewel tone gold liner overlapping and extending slightly above the brown liner in her lash line. Adding a little bit of blush that was a shade darker and more fancy than usual and gracefully sliding deep red lipgloss across her full lips, she cast a charm on her make-up so that it would not smudge or fall.

Pulling off her bathrobe, Lily walked over to where her dress was hanging. Slipping it over her head, Lily stood in front of the antique full-length mirror and slid the dress into place, smoothing out the wrinkles. Wrapping her arms behind her, Lily frowned when she could not zipper it on her own. Walking downstairs with her slippers sweeping the floor lightly, she walked into the kitchen where Jenny was setting the table, dressed with hair and make-up in place, using her wand to direct the production of silverware.

"Jenny, could you please zipper my dress for me?"

"Oh, of course. You look beautiul dear."

"Thank you, so do you. Though, where's James and Eric?"

"Getting ready, of course they wait until fifteen minutes before the guests arrive though."

"Of course." Lily smiled before heading back upstairs. When she reached her room, she finsihed all touch-ups to hair and make-up, kicking off her slippers delicately. As she replaced her red-nailed toes into her previously selected shoes, Lily heard people arrive via apparation, and the sounds of joyfull greeting ring through the foyer.

Taking a deep breath, Lily walked down the stairs gracefully with her hand faintly trailling royally on the banister. She saw Jenny, Eric, and James mingled with eleven other people that all looked up when she descended. As she reached the bottom, James grinned at her spectacularly, lacing his fingers with hers and kissing her lightly on the cheek, whispering in her ear that she looked stunning.

Lily thanked him quietly, blushing as he intoduced her to everyone. "This is Lily Athena Evans, my girlfriend." He announced proudly and lovingly.

"Lily, this is my dad's parents Curtis and Ella, my Aunt Ella and Uncle Jonathan and cousin Brandon who's 19, and then my mom's parents Mike and Deborah, my Aunt Sara and Uncle Nathan, and cousins Martin who's 21 and Zachary who's 19." He said, pointing to his relatives.

"Hello everyone." Lily said brightly, but nervously. The grandparents looked warm and like their own children in their own respect. The Aunts and Uncles were smiling at Lily approvingly, clearly happy with her thus far. Brandon, Martin, and Zachary looked at her approvingly, but not in the mature way of their parents, giving James what they thought to be unnoticable thumbs ups.

Lily smiled at James and he smiled back as everyone headed into the kitchen. Everything was going very well so far.

"So Lily, tell us about yourself." Mike said as they ate their dewlicious dinner."

"Well, I'm seventeen, and I go to school with James. I live with my parents Charlotte and Preston, and my sister Petunia is engaged to a man names Vernon Dursley. My cousin Ben grew up near me, and is around my age, so he's like my brother in respect. I love the arts, fine and performing, and shoes. I want to be an auror, but when I am ready to start a fammily I would like to go into fashion design, mainly shoes."

James smiled, fingering Lilys' hand under the table. "She was also prefect and now head girl, and is very smart. She is hard working, and always helps other students who need it. She is sweet and passionate and gorgeous and absolutely perfect in every way."

Lily smiled bashfully, starting into James' eyes. "James, that was really sweet!" She cooed before leaning in to kiss him gently, pulling away after a few seconds with her head bent modestly. James pulled her into a hug, letting her lean against his chest as they turned back to the rest of the family.

His grandparents looked on happily, and the two aunts and Jenny cooed at the exchange. The uncles and Eric chuckled, and the three cousins silently joked at how lucky James was.

"Anyway…"

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: So I hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think! Sorry again for the wait!

YKYLM,

T


	19. 18 Christmas Eve part 2

A/N: Hey all! Another chapter, all in one night! I know, I'm amazing, next!

YKYLM,

T

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

Later, the group had moved into the sitting room where they were chatting merrily. It seemed as though everyone was taking turns talking to Lily and getting to know her. The Grandparents had started, greeting her warmly and clearly taking a liking to her, happy with their grandson's choice.

Next came Jonathan and Emily. "So Lily, you seem to really like James."

"Yeah, I really do. He's amazing.'

"Well, that's good, 'cause he seems to really like you too." Jonathan laughed.

"I would certainly hope so." Lily joked back.

"Sorry if this is uncomfortable, but are you interested in marrying and having children with James?"

Lily laughed. "Don't worry, Jenny asked the same thing when I first came here."

Jonathan laughed again. "On your first day here? The first time you met, Jenny asked if you wanted a family with James."

"Yea, she did. Also, I would like to someday have a family, hopefully with James, to answer your question."

"Well, we certainly hope so, too. But it looks like Nathan and Sara are looking to talk to you. But it's been lovely, Lily, and we are glad James got you. We'll see you at your wedding."

As soon as they finished their goodbyes, Nathan and Sara stole their place. "Well Lily, you certainly seem to be the person to be tonight."

"Yes, though I couldn't have asked for a better meet-the-parents vacation."

"Good, though I can't say the same for when I met Nathan's parents. That was quite a visit. That's a story for another time."

"Yes, back to you. You seem to be doing a lot, how do you manage it all with James most likely constantly nagging you."

Lily laughed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that. "Yes, well, it's a lot, but James is great, really. He knows when to listen to a woman."

"Don't we all." Nathan muttered, rubbing his head when Sara lightly smacked it with her purse.

"So Lily, I was wondering if you would like to be in an issue of "Witch Weekly" for me. See, I am the editor there, and we want to do an issue on regular girls in the wizarding world. You are exactly what we are looking for."

Lily looked surprised. "Ok, sure. Just owl me whenever you need me."

"Perfect! Oh, you are such a dear! I'll leave you now, but I'll keep in touch. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Sara gave her a friendly hug and Nathan shook her hand before they walked away. James came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"They all love you. I'm sure that they are planning the wedding as we speak."

"Well, as long as they make my wedding dress pretty." Lily turned around in his arms, resting her hands on his shoulders, letting his kiss her for a minute before pulling back and leaning their foreheads on each other.

They stayed like that until they heard a few catcalls behind them. Turning around, they saw Brandon, Martin, and Zach standing would-be innocently behind them.

"Oh, shut up." James groaned. Lily kissed him again quickly before the five sat down on the loveseat and three chairs set up in a circle, Lily holding James' hand with her ankles crossed elegantly.

"So, Lily, tell us how little Jamie here managed to convince you to like him?"

James rolled his eyes.

"Actually, he had liked me for five years before I agreed to go out with him. But, how could I resist in the end?"

"Yes, well, he did get the Potter charm." Brandon commented, being a Potter himself, puffing out his chest. "And also, he got the Potter's good taste in women. That way, the kids are just as amazing."

Lily giggled. "I've gotten the most compliments ever today. It's quite flattering."

"Yes well, generally girls like you do get most of the compliments. Have you ever considered modeling?" James joked.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny James."

"What, I would read the magazine you were in." James replied sweetly. Lily could not help but swoon, and gave James another kiss, snuggling into him mildly.

"Damn, he is on a roll!"

"Yeah, think he'll get rewarded for it?"

"Hell yea!"

After the guest had left, Jenny and Eric stayed down to clean up and Lily and James went upstairs to get washed up for bed. James was once again lying on Lily's bed in flannel pajama pants, and was talking to Lily who was washing up in the bathroom. Being too tired to shower, they had magicked themselves showered.

"Well, I think that went really well."

"I completely agree. Your grandparents are so sweet, and everyone was talking about our future wedding." Lily walked out of the bathroom with her hair pulled into a french plait and face void of make-up. She was barefoot, but still wore her dress from earlier. "Do you think you could unzipper me?"

"Of course."

Lily turned around and James sat up, unzippering her dress. With each stitch undone, more of her creamy back peaked out from underneath her dress. He trailed his finger down her back, following the line that the open zipper had created. Lily's breath hitched as she felt this, walking back into her bathroom to change into pajamas.

"You know, you're cousins were right."

"About what?"

"They said that you were being quite gentlemanly tonight, and you would be rewarded for it later."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Lily walked out of the bathroom and carefully flicked off the bathroom lights. She was wearing the rugby shirt with "B. Evans" again, but without any pants underneath.

Lily climbed onto the bed, crawling over James and kissing him fiercely. He kissed right back, clearly turned on. James pulled her onto him so that she was straddling his hips, resting his hands right above her backside.

They did not go all the way that night, but they were certainly satisfied.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGPHGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

A/N: Hope you liked it. Tried not to make it too over-the-top, but I thought a little action was needed. Review, sil vous plait!

You Know You Love Me (who doesn't),

T


	20. AUTHORS NOTE 2

A/N: Guys, I'm sorry, but this story is kind of going nowhere. I'm not going to stop it or anything, but I'm just taking a hopefully short break to get new ideas and find a way to make it more fun. If you have any ideas, let me know, and I'm sorry, but I no that it's kind of going downhill.

You Know You Love Me Anyway,

T


	21. 19 Presents!

**A/N: I'm sorry it took longer than I thought, but I've recuperated and I'm ready to write. My birthday just passed, November 18, and so did Thanksgiving, which is an American holiday, so I'm ready to write some more. More importantly, though, I got 98 on a research project that I worked really hard on, and this girl who I don't like who thinks she is just amazing got 72. HAHA! Sorry, I sound bitchy, but oh well! I owned her! Unfortunately, though, I do not also own these characters, or the Potterverse. Just to put that out there, in case you were wondering, for future reference. **

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

When Lily and James woke up the next morning, Lily was mostly lying on top of James, and their limbs were tangled. It was Saturday morning, and Christmas morning at that, and they were both very excited to get up and get and give their presents.

After washing up quickly, they went downstairs with only slippers over their pajamas, kissing a few times as they descended the stairs.

"Morning!" Lily called to Jenny and Eric.

"Morning, Lily, James."

"So, since everyone's awake, let's open presents!"

"Thank you so much!" Lily gave Jenny and Eric both big hugs.

The four people were sitting in four partially separated piles of gifts. Lily's pile consisted of a Mitch Albom book collection from Remus and Peter, a set of three cashmere sweaters in different colors from Sirius, a black lacy thong and bra set that Lily hid from the Potters from Emmeline and Alice, a platinum-set tennis bracelet from her parents, red leather gloves with stunning inseaming and matching cotton scarf from Ben, and a silver Tiffany's mesh ring from the Potter parents. When she clipped on the tennis bracelet, it mingled perfectly with her Cartier Love Bracelet. She slid the ring onto the ring finger on the same hand, and held her hand away from her face and tilted her head to admire it.

James had gotten a little golden snitch from Remus and Peter, a book called How to Keep The Girl You Really Don't Deserve In The First Place from Sirius, an assortment of Honeyduke's candy from Emmeline and Alice, and a little replica of one of his Quidditch games from this year in which Gryffindor had made a huge win from his parents.

"Lil, ready to exchange presents?" James asked.

"Yeah, of course, here." She exclaimed pulling a scarlet and gold wrapped present from behind her. James pulled out a green and red wrapped present from behind him and they exchanged the presents.

James opened his present to find a small black box tied with a white ribbon. When he opened it, James found a series of sleek silver bars making a band that held the face of a watch that was very simple, with a black base and small silver hands. At the top, there was a small silver crystal, and on the back of the face, "J+L" was carved in delicately. (**A/N: **http/www .watche m /06053 93. html take out the spaces). James loved it and immediately put it on, and quickly thanked Lily, eager for her to open his present.

Lily unwrapped her present, noting James' excited expression. She reached her hand in and felt a hard point, moving up to feel a hard slope with a soft shell and a soft, velvety inside. Moving down, she felt a rounded end and realized that the gift was hollow. As realization dawned her, she turned to James.

"You didn't."

As James shrugged, Lily pulled out the gift to see a shoe with a round-toe pump, and a tan color, but with deep purple velvet lining, and there would be little white lilies carved into the deep purple velvet heel. She slipped them onto her delicate feet, and they were a dream to walk in, molding to the defined shape of her feet.

"James, you got the shoes made." Lily nearly whispered. She flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly and kissing him enthusiastically, clearly pleased with the present she had received.

"Wait, Lily, look at what it says on the lining of the inside of the shoe."

Lily looked, and saw the words "Lily Evans Original" stitched in, exactly as she planned on doing when she started her own shoe collection.

"Oh my god, James, you are too sweet. You went through all that trouble! I love them, I'll wear them all the time! Well, all the time when they match my outfit."

James laughed at her lightly before the couple returned to their embrace, Lily's new shoes looking fabulous and never pinching her toes.

That day, the foursome decided to go into town. Everyone put on their Christmas attire, though Lily was careful to make sure everything matched her new shoes.

After going out for tea, the couples split up to walk around the town, planning a place to meet.

Lily and James were walking around the park, James' arm around her shoulders and Lily's arm around his waist. All around them, families and friends and couples were laughing merrily and enjoying eachothers company.

"James, thank you again for the shoes, I really do love them."

"Anything for you, Lil. So, did you have fun with the Potters for the past few days?"

"It was wonderful, James, I hope I can come back to see everyone again soon!"

"Well, I can assure you that wish will be granted." James implied, and the two shared a look.

"Happy Christmas Lily."

That night, Lily stood in front of the full length mirror in Ben's old Rugby shirt and her new shoes, her head cocked to the side as she studied her reflection. James peeked into her door which was ajar.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Lily turned her head to face him, dropping her weight onto one hip.

"What are you doing?" James asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder, the two staring at theit reflection together.

"Well, I want to go to bed, but I can't make myself take my shoes off."

James laughed at her predicament, if you could really go so far as to call it that.

"I have an idea."

Ten minutes later found Lily and James lying spooned in James' bed, Lily facing the bedside table on which her shoes stood, enabling her to still be able to admire the shoes, even though she was in bed.

"Good?"

"Perfect." They both fell asleep, thinking of just how perfect it was.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

**A/N: A little sappy I know, but whatever you'll deal with it. I hope you liked it, and I am still taking some drama suggestions. I have an idea of who Gossip Girl will be, and I think you'll like it, but I'm wondering whether or not you will want me to tell you? Well, let me know.**

**You Know You Love Me Once Again, **

**T**


	22. 20 GG 5

**A/N: Twice in one night, I know I'm amazing! But seriously, trying to make up for the writers block. Whatever. Anyway, another GG segment, hope you like it!**

**YKYLM,**

**T**

Hey all,

Happy Christmas, guys and dolls! Hope you got what you asked Santa for! I'm sure none of you have been naughty and gotten coal…. However our own little miss **B** has been quite the bad girl lately, plotting and being all secretive. Then again, she;s a slytherin, and that's what slytherins do. Not to mention I;m sure Daddy will provide.

Our favorite couple-to-last, **L **and **J**, seem to be having no trouble in paradise. They have been spending the first half of vaca with his family, and will be spending the second half with her family. Reportedly, James was spotted inside _Fannie's Funhouse of the Formation of Footwear. _I wonder what that is all about. But I;m sure I will find out soon.

**S **and **R** hanging out at **R**;s for the vaca, probably brewing up some new tricks. **R**, however, has been sending an awful lot of letters, seemingly to one person, and has been the subject of much teasing from **S. **New crush, my amber-eyed friend?

On the other end, **A** has been MIA, off on her own planet with her parents. Though, she was spotted flirting with fellow seventh-year Gryff **F** at a Christmas party both their families had been invited to through their parents work. It's a small world when you're elite.

**E** has been touring away in Ireland, hopefully buying presents to bring home for friends. Her owl looked none to happy, carrying presents back and forth to England. It's hard work when you're on vacation. Well, for the owl at least.

Dear Gossip Girl,

So, for Christmas, my boyfriend made me three cookies. Now, it's the thought that counts, and that was sweet, but what the hell is that supposed to mean? Three damn cookies? Is that normal?

Help explain this to me,

Confused reciprient

Dear C.R.,

Well, like you said, it is the thought that counts, but something is weird about that. Three cookies seems like a very odd present to give, but I wouldn't read too much into it. Sometimes present-giving can be awkward, epecially between new-beaus, and guys have a tendency to just not _get it._ However, if he does seem to be paying less attention to you, I would talk to him or look into it. But for now, calm down and eat the cookies. But remember, don't pig out too much, especially without exercize! A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips! (**A/N: I don't believe in this, but it seemed more gossip girly, so sorry about the whole weight thing!)**

You Know You Love Me,

GG

Dear Gossip Girl,

So New Years is coming up, and there's this one boy I really want to kiss at midnight. We're friendly, not great friends but we know each other and are comfortable together, but I really like him. He might be a little out of my league, but he;s so cute! So should I do it?

Debating,

To Kiss or Not to Kiss

Dear Kiss or Not,

Never say a boy is out of your leaugue, that's just ridiculous. But before you go onto him, make sure you are willling to risk your comfortable relationship. If you think he may feel the same way, and you are okay with the knowledge that it will be awkward between you two if he does not, then go for it! If not, then don't. It's your choice, good luck if you do!

You Know You Love Me,

GG

Dear Gossip Girl,

So, I have been blessed with the disclosed information that **R **and** E **have been writing to eachother consistently throughout the vacation. It is my belief that there is something more than friendship happening there, and I cannot wait for that to happen. however, **R** is known to be very careful when it comes to people getting close to him. Wonder if they will find love the way we all have found love in you, apparently.

Thought you ought to know,

Inside Source

Dear I.S.,

Seems like someone has been doing their research. Keep it up, babe.

Hell Yeah You Love Me,

GG

Dear Gossip Girl,

I can tell you for a fact that I know why **J **was in _Fannie's Funhouse of the Formation of Footwear. _As we all know, **L **loves shoes, and loves designing them. She designed this one pair in particular that she loved, it;'s her dream pair. I also know that **J** found said design and took them to be made into real shoes for the object of his affection. She loved them, needless to say.

Don't ask me how I know all this.

Dear Anonymous,

Well, I won't ask, I certainly don't tell why I know so much. But it seems like **J** is really shaping up to be the perfect boy candy. Just one more reason to love him and his wild hair. Swoon much?

Love,

GG

So, It seems like **R **and **E** may have something going for them. I certainly hope to. Though I still vote **J** and **L **best couple. Have a nice second half of the vacation, maybe I'll see you at the party.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention to party. Every year, the Mauraders hosts a New Years Eve "Kiss on the Lips" party. This year it will be at the Lupin residence. Everyone who's anyone is invited. On the guest list, **L, E, A, F, **and surprisingly **B** among many others. Legend says that each year, something really scandalous happens, but rest assured that if you won't be there, I will make sure to keep you posted.

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

P.S. _Who will you kiss at midnight?_


	23. 21 Everybody

**A/N: Back again! The Kiss on the Lips party won't be in this chapter, but I can assure you that the scandal will be worth waiting for. Hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**You Know You Love Me,**

**T**

**GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPG**

The next morning, James and Lily woke up early to prepare themselves for the trip. They were going to Lily's to stay for the rest of the vacation. Lily, being muggle-born, had decided it would be fun to do all of this by car. And James, of course, could not say no, so now he was stuck in a car. At least it would be with Lily.

Anyway, they had decided to dress comfortably for the hour-long ride to the Evans', and Lily had decided to make it fun and add in stops along the way and take a few detours. James was wearing a muggle cashmere sweater that Lily had introduced him to and casual black slacks. Lily was wearing black leggings under a short gray shirtdress that was belted at the waist with a patent red belt. Her new shoes were adorning her small feet as well, as she was in love with them.

After breakfast and a sweet parting with the Potter parents, the couple was packed and in the car, ready for their road trip galore.

Peter walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, all to aware of the uncharacteristic silence. He walked up the cold marble steps, his nervous footsteps echoing through the halls. Once he reached the Gryffindor common room, he recited the password and walked in through the portrait hole, stopping when he saw a familiar figure lying on the couch seductively.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here? How did you get in if you don't know the password?" The dark-haired Slytherin gave the boy a devilish smirk and tossed her hair. Her short black Ella Moss skirt crawled dangerously up her thigh, and her loose green Diane Von Furstenberg sweater didn't even come close to reaching the top of her skirt, nearly exposing her bra as she lifter her arms. The black strappy sandals did not help in leaving something for the imagination.

Classy, B.

"Well, you left the portrait hole open, so I though I'd come to visit you." She purred, looking at him from beneath her thick, made-up eyelashes. Her red lips puckered lightly, giving Peter a look he had only dreamed of being on the receiving end of from any girl.

"O-oh w-w-well, I-" Peter was silenced by a long slender finger with blood red nails.

"Listen, Peter, I like you. I want you. But I can't do this anymore. I have a family, and we have certain views, and my dating you I would be ruining it. But," Bellatrix leaned close to his ear so her lips were almost touching it, "if you join us, then we could make this work. So consider it, because I don't say this to just anyone."

Of course you don't B, just the people you want something from.

Alice and Frank sat in a little coffee shop in the middle of town, chatting and laughing as they sipped their warm beverages. Ever since they had met at their parents' works' Holiday party and been the only young people there, they had been hanging out a lot.

"You should have seen their faces when they came back! I still don't know what happened, but it was so funny! It really pays to be a roommate of the Marauders."

As Alice laughed at his story, Frank could not help but sigh a little. This girl in front of him was so sweet, hysterically funny, and quite pretty. She was a rather mellow person, but brave and was not afraid to stand up for herself and what she believed in.

Alice could not help but giggle as she talked to Frank. He was so sweet, and funny, and pretty attractive. And he always had a story to tell, seeing as he had been living with the Marauders for almost 7 years. He was so brave, too, and loyal. She almost swooned, but stopped herself before she got in too deep. She and Frank were just friends.

For now.

Emmeline was curled up in a big comfy chair in her hotel in Ireland, writing a letter to Remus. They had been talking all vacation, and she could not help but be a little hopeful that something more would come from it soon. Hopefully something romantic.

She knew that he had a hard time with relationships. She also knew that this was because of his lycanthropy. Though he did not know she knew, she and Alice had figured it out in her fourth year by piecing together all of the clues. Lily had figured it out in first year. But she didn't care. He was still Remus, just with a little problem, but they could work through it. She couldn't help but wish, however, that he would trust her and tell her his secret, so she could show him that she could love him if he gave her the chance.

Back in England, Remus was sitting in his living room thinking about a certain brunette that was for sure sticking out like a sore thumb in her Ireland vacation.

Remus had liked her for a while, but he knew he could not do anything about it. He was a werewolf, and that would make him an unsuitable boyfriend. Plus, who would want to be friends with a werewolf, let alone dating one? If he did date her, he would have to tell her, and that would be disastrous.

But damn he liked her. She was so normal and comfortable, just what he needed in a relationship. She was nice too, but had a very personble and vibrant personality. It did not help that everytime he saw her all he wanted to do was kiss her. Fucking moon.

Sirius was in his room, a frown etched unfortunately on his handsome face. He had received a letter from his family, and he knew they were up to something. But what?

The false sweetness of the letter was what really had made him nervous, and the little implication that something was going to go horribly wrong. Well, his cousins were going to the Kiss of the Lips party, so he'd probably find out then. Well, at least there would be a little drama to spice up the party.

Oh, S, you don't know the half of it.

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

**A/N: Next chapter will be James and Lily at the Evans', then the KOTL party. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**YKYLM,**

**T**


	24. 22 The Evans and James show

**A/N: Hey guys!!! So, one more chapter until the Kiss on the Lips Party! Hell yea, I know you're excited! Or, at least, you better be, because I have been working my ass off in school and living off of coffee because I'm up late at night doing my mountains of homework and writing this story. I know, I'm fabulous; tell me something I don't know! But hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**Teddy**

**GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP**

When Lily and James arrived at the Evans' house, James had all but worked himself into a tiff. He was nervous to meet his girlfriends' parents, and could not help but wonder if her father would be the stereotypical overprotective no-man-can-touch-my-daughter.

Walking out of his place in the passenger's seat, as he never learned to drive, he slid across the front of the car to open Lily's door for her. Lily laughed at his antics, taking his offered hand and gracefully slipped her long legs out the door and pulled herself out, snaking her body slightly in a posh, sexy, mature way.

James kissed her on the cheek sweetly, slinging their luggage over his shoulder seemingly effortlessly. They walked to the mahogany wooden door and rung the small white doorbell, their fingers lightly laced. A tall man with lightly tanned skin, golden brown hair, and stunning eyes identical to Lily's opened the door, with an older, slightly shorter, brown-eyed, straight-haired version of Lily standing there with her hand on her hip and an motherly smile.

"Lily! I missed you!" Charlotte Evans hugged her daughter tightly before letting her go hug her husband, Preston Evans.

"You must be James! Oh, dear, we've heard so much about you, it's so nice to meet you!" James smiled slightly with relief as Charlotte hugged him as well.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Mrs. Evans."

"It's Charlotte, James, you're making me feel like my mother-in-law."

"James." James turned cautiously to see Mr. Evans looking at him, clearly analyzing him and sizing him up. He looked at Lily and looked back at James. What he did next surprised everybody.

"Welcome to the Evans residence, James!" Preston called joyously, shaking James' hand and patting his back in a manly greeting.

"Thanks, Mr. Evans, I was really nervous to meet you." James said truthfully.

Mr. Evans chuckled. "Please, call me Preston, I'm not that old! And there was no need to be nervous! If Lily's happy with you, I'm happy with you."

"Why don't you two come in?"

"So James, Lily told us you're head boy."

"Yeah, I am. I'm also captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Huh, Quidditch. What is exactly is that? A sport, I presume?"

James and Preston spent the next quarter of an hour or so talking about Quidditch and sports in general. It turns out Preston had been the captain of his school Rugby team, and they compared the two sports enthusiastically. Lily and Charlotte rolled their eyes and caught up, discussing James approvingly.

Watching her parents and James all sitting together happily, Lily could not help but smile. Her parents liked James, and that's exactly what she had wanted and dreamed off. But one major thing was missing.

"Honey, I'm home!"

You spoke too soon, L.

As James analyzed and compared Quidditch and Rugby with Mr. Evans, he almost laughed at the thought of how nervous he was just an hour or so ago. The Evans parents were wonderful, and were very welcoming.

He noticed Lily looking around happily, and was blissfully reminded of how gorgeous she was. He noticed, though, that in her musings, something had caused her to forehead to crease a little bit, like she was missing something. Before he had any time to think about though, he was interrupted.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Excitedly, knowing exactly who it was, Lily hopped up from her seat, only to throw herself into the arms of the rugged-looking blond who had just come through the door. His eyes, which were identical to Lily and Preston's, sparkled as he embraced Lily, and James vaguely recognized his as the boy who was with his girlfriend at the station at the beginning of the year; Ben.

"So you must be James?"

Ben put down Lily and came to face James. Ben stood a few inches higher than James, but not intimidating so. Ben sized up James, clearly trying to determine if he was good enough for Lily.

"Yeah, that's me. You must be Ben."

"So, you are the boy that is dating Lily?" Ben inquired.

"Yeah, I am."

"OK!" Ben smiled and shook James' hand warmly.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, well, you seem nice enough. And Lily likes you, so you must be decent enough."

"Where have I heard that before?"

The rest of the day was spent with the Evans family and James talking and getting to know each other. (**A/N: More Evans/James interaction will be included later but I need to get to the party!)**

James had extended an invitation to Ben for the Kiss on the Lips Party, and he had accepted. Tomorrow was the party, the next two days after were to be spent at the Evans', and then it was time to go back to school.

That night, James and Lily had been getting ready for bed together again. James' room was right next door to Lily's, and the bathroom was right across the hall.

In the painted-white bathroom, there was a white toilet and shower, and there was a marble countertop that had two sinks on both side, a space in the middle, and a mirror right behind. James was brushing his teeth while Lily was sitting on the countertop, her feet criss-crossed, carefully lacing her hair into an elegant, meticulous plait (french braid is the American way to say it).

"So, James, they like you! Isn't that perfect?"

James nodded, unable to speak due to the fact he had a toothbrush scrubbing his mouth.

"And you were so scared they wouldn't! Though you are very cute when you are nervous, has anyone ever told you that? Oh, sorry, not cute, I mean, you look very sexy when you're nervous. Better, love?"

James spit of the toothpaste from his mouth, put his toothbrush away, and kissed Lily soundly. "Sexy I can work with. And all we need is for our parents to meet and become friends, and we're completely set!"

"Exactly. Now shut up and kiss me."

GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait, read the authors note above. And I will try to get in as many chapters as I can when I can, but Chanukah is tomorrow so I don't know how much time I will have. Also, I made it into the company at my Dance Studio, which is a huge deal, so I have to take on more classes, meaning I have less time. But I'm doing my best, I promise.**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**T**

**P.S. Kiss on the Lips Party Next!!!! So much drama planned!! It's like, the biggest episode of the season. Later, loves.**


	25. 23 Kiss on the Lips 1

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been two weeks, and I am really sorry! Please don't be too angry, but I did tell you how little time I would have since I made it into the company. And I messed up my knee, and we're not too sure what is wrong with it. We got an MRI, but are waiting for the results. And thank you all soooooo much for the reviews! 91!!!! I am so excited!! I am, like, dying on the floor!!!! I don't think you even know!!!! Ok, so, I'm going to shut up and get to the story. And by all means, try to guess who Gossip Girl is. I already have someone who I think you will like, but I want to know what you think. **

**YKYLM,**

**T**

**GGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHPGGHP**

Hello, all!

So, I'm sure you all know that today is the day. The day where we all break out our fanciest lip gloss and hottest Manolos to go with our fresh facials. Magic facials, of course. And then there is what really matters: the drama. Because a party, especially the Kiss on the Lips party, is the place where everything unfolds. So what is on the potential itinerary for tonight?

We will find out what has been going on with **B **and **P.**

**R **and **E**: amour, or au revior.

**B**'s scheming will be translated into action.

Much, much more. But let's not spoil all the fun.

So for all of you that are coming, see you there. And for all of you

who are not coming, don't worry! I'll let you know everything that happens. That's why you love me!

And You _Know_ You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

Lily stood in front of her full-length mirror, good posture evident and her hands on her hips. She moved so she was looking at her self from the side, and then the other side, and twisted to examine herself from all different angles. She dropped her arms and faced the front, cocking her head to the side with her nose wrinkled slightly.

It was 6:45, and the party was starting at 7. Lily was dressed and ready to go, extremely excited. Early that morning, James had gone to the Lupins' to help set up since the Marauders were hosting it as a group. Sirius and Peter had gone over early as well.

Lily has selected a white satin slip dress that was strapless and hit the knee under a lace layer that went slightly beyond where the slip ended and had a black bow at the waist. **(http ://www.dresses. com/cocktail 8.h tml). **She had decided to wear her new shoes from James, and no jewelry except for pearl stud earrings to capture a simplistic, smooth look that she knew James found alluring. She left her fair down, but softened the curls so they fell delicately down her back instead of in her usual tousled curly mess. Her makeup was kept mild, with only a little brown liner and black mascara. A touch of warm blush and essence of red lip-gloss finished her look.

Emmeline ran down the hall, sliding to a halt on her slipper-clad feet at the end.

"Mom, do you know where my silver strappy sandals are?"

"They're by the back door!"

"Ok, thank you!" Emmeline ran to the back door, located the shoes, and replaced her fuzzy slippers with them, now completely ready to go.

For the party, Emmeline had chosen a strapless, pale lavender dress that cut down on a diagonal with a little bit of ruffle on the bottom **(this in lavender: http:// www .dresses. com/cocktail15.html).** The silver strappy sandals enhanced its fun look, as well as the side pony she had put her brown hair in. She added a little gold eye shadow and black mascara, as well as soft pink lip-gloss, and she was ready to party.

Alice lay on her bed, careful not to muss up her bed. She sighed, blushing lightly as she though of Frank. They had been having so much fun for the past few days or so, and she started to really like him. She just hoped that he would ask her out, and maybe even kiss her at the end of the night.

Alice was wearing a sensible black dress with a wrap waist. It had a high back, and hit her knee with a little waved edge. The slight sleeve added to her overall sensible look, along with her black kitten heels. (**http/www . ocktail5 .html). **She had her straight blonde hair in a half-up, half-down. Her cheeks were rosy, as usual, and her sweet blue eyes were shining even more with her light brown-dusted eyelids and slight brown mascara. Her lips had a little clear gloss on them, and she looked overall warm and pretty.

Bellatrix smirked as she added the final touches to her make up. She stood back and admired herself before coming to a conclusion.

"Damn, I'm hot."

For that night, she had chosen a slinky black dress that went to mid thigh. It had a slouched front so it was a deep cut, with a strand of rhinestones barely connecting it in the front. It was backless with a few strings to hold it. **(http//www.d tail34.h tml except shorter and with a lower back). ** Ultra high black stilettos adorned her feet, and her hair was pushed over dramatically to one side in an part. Her skin was plastic looking with large amounts of foundation and bronzer, and her eyes were heavy with black liner and thick mascara. Her lips were covered in red lipstick, and so many layers of gloss on top you could skate on it.

Sure, you look good **B; **good enough to seduce someone, perhaps?

"Omg, I am so excited for the party tonight!" A girl said to her friend as they finished getting ready for the party together.

"Like, yeah, me too!"

"So, I have, like, totally decided that today, I am going to win James Potter once and for all!"

The second girl turned to the first. "Emagawd, what? Um, spill!"

"Well, you know that I have liked him for, like, ever, and I'm sure that once he sees me, he'll dump Lily and make me his queen!"

"Ok, we'll see."

Frank was at his house getting ready. He was planning on kissing Alice that night, and then finally asking her out. He really liked her, and could clearly see a serious relationship with her. She was pretty, and warm, and so kind to everyone. She was a little shy, but he just found her shyness so endearing that it made him want to kiss her all over her face. Maybe, tonight, he would have the chance to.

The four Marauders were at Remus' house, ready for the party that would commence in a few minutes. As usual, the decorations were elaborate, and there were little pictures of lips all around the room. The words '_kiss on the lips', 'who will you kiss?', 'happy new year!', _and other little phrases were magically swirling on the walls, and the room was lit dimly so as it so add a very seductive feeling. As the four boys jokes around, they thought to themselves about what a crazy night it would be.

Lily grinned at her appearance one more time.

"Perfect." She decided as she turned away from the mirror.

Emmeline placed her slippers back into her closet, closing the doors, and clapping her hands together at her clean room and completed look.

"Perfect."

Alice daydreamed of Frank as she smoother out her dress, delicately walking down the stairs. Fantasies of her and Frank that night ran through her head.

she sighed. "Perfect."

Bellatrix add a little more lip-gloss and smacked her lips together, smiling cynically at her reflection, and her plan for that night.

"Ready to go?" Regulus asked Bellatrix as her walked into her room so that they could go together. She turned around for him.

"Good?" She asked for approval.

Regulus knew of the plan, and exactly what Bella was trying to do. "Perfect."

The second of the pair of girls fluffed her hair one last time before walking out the bedroom door. The first of the girls smirked, ready to finally claim her James.

"Perfect." She deemed herself as she grabbed her purse and followed her friend out the door.

Frank went over his plan in his head of how he was to ask out Alice. Breathing deeply, he imagined her facial expression when he finally asked her.

He nodded, approving his plan. "It's Perfect."

The marauders stepped back, admiring their decorations. They all looked at each other.

"Perfect."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. They turned on the music, and the party was official started.

Within a quarter hour, the house was loaded with dancing people. Everyone was laughing and dancing, with drama brewing behind it all.

Lily, Emmeline, and Alice were dancing in the middle of the crowd, playfully singing the words to each other and freely moving about. They were having fun, and looked good while doing so.

As they danced, they talked about what they had missed in the past few days.

"Lily, it sounded like you and James really had a good time. And I cannot believe he got you the shoes made. He's so sweet."

"I know, Ali! They're beautiful shoes, aren't they?" the three girls took a moment to admire the shoes on Lily's feet before continuing to dance.

"But, Alice, it sounds like you and Frank have something going, no?" Emmeline questioned playfully.

"Well, like I said, he's been really sweet and we've had a lot of fun. I just hope he asks me out sometime to night, or maybe he will kiss me at midnight. That would be so romantic!"

"Yeah, it would. You know, maybe, you guys could just go into Remus' parent's bedroom and play around a bit there. It would certainly speed things up a bit, and I know neither of you would mind."

"Em! Must you always be so…"

"Blunt? Crude? Playful? Why yes, Lily, I do. I thought you knew that by now."

"Oh shut up, why not you go romp around with Remus a little bit?"

"Gladly." Emmeline flicked her hair over her shoulder and posed with a smoldering look, before she and her two friends cracked up.

"the nerve of him."

"Sirius, just relax. I know that your brother can be annoying, but you need to calm down."

"Annoying? James, do you not see what he is doing? He has been pulling down his sleeve all night, he must have gotten the dark mark! And, he clearly has some sort of mission, just look at the look on his face."

"Sirius, James is right. I know your brother may not be turning out to be the, well, ideal person from out perspective, but you need to just calm down."

"I know, Remus, but for a while I really thought he may be going down the same path as me."

"We know, Sirius, we know."

"Well, if you don't mind, Tanya Manning is looking rather hot tonight, and I think I'll go talk to her."

"Well, I'm going to go find Lily. I suggest you come to find Emmeline."

**A/N: so, that was the longest chapter yet. by far. I promise the rest of the party is coming in the next chapter, which will be coming soon because vacation is starting on Friday!!!!**


	26. 24 Kiss on the Lips 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long, it wasn't supposed to but I ended up having to get surgery on my knee. But I'm back now, it's almost new years, and I thought I'd write this for you guys. BTW, (by the way), I'm going away for a few days to visit my Grandfather who is really sick, so I won't be able to update for a few days, but I hope to get on a steady pace. And I was thinking about possibly ending this story soon, so tell me what you think. Keep going or stop? And ideas would be greatly appreciated.

YKYLM,

T

Lily and Emmeline stood in the middle of the dance floor, laughing and dancing together playfully. They mouthed the words and mimed them dramatically with their hands. Alice had been taken off by Frank already, and the two girls had let her go willingly, hoping something would happen with her and Frank.

Lily twirled loosely, her hair whipping around and her hands threw up in the air, laughing as her hips swayed her around. Suddenly, she felt someone take her hands and spin her around by them. Looking up, she saw the face of James smiling back at her. When he finished by twirling her into his arms ballroom-style, she looked back at Emmeline, who was dancing with Remus modestly, but in a way that showed that the two were attracted to each other. Satisfied, Lily turned back to James.

"Have I told you yet you look beautiful?" Lily leaned back and looked into his eyes. She kissed him lingeringly, and pulled back, biting her lip.

"Thanks. It was quiet without you today."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was nice to hang out with the guys, but I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"It's good to see you again, Em."

"Good to see you too, Remus. How's your vacation been going?"

"It's been good. How about yours?"

"Fun. There's been a lot of romance. Lily and James, and I think something is going to happen with Alice and Frank, too."

_I wish our names were on that list too. _Alice Thought.

"Mm. James has been talking about Lily nonstop."

"Yeah. All of Lily's letters have been filled with James. Especially how sweet he is, and how nice his parents are. I've already picked out the bridesmaids dress."

Remus laughed. "Well, I'm sure that dress it beautiful." _Just like you._

"I try."

Frank and Alice sat at a small two-person table in the corner, chatting lightly with glasses of virgin champagne.

"You know what I don't understand? Pet rocks. What's the point of petting something that can't even move?"

"Well, maybe some people can't take on the responsibility of taking care of a real pet satisfactorily, or maybe they want to feel closer to nature."

"You always try to find the good in people, don't you?"

Alice shrugged modestly.

Saturday Night Fever came on and Alice immediately looked up. That was one of her favorite songs. Ever since Lily had showed her Saturday Night Fever, she had been in love with John Travolta. Frank, noticing Alice's reaction to the song, stood up and held his hand out.

"Wanna dance?"

Alice placed her hand in Frank's gracefully. "I'd love to."

The first of the two girls pushed through the crowd of people.

He walked up to a couple dancing closely.

"Have you seen James Potter?" They shook their heads.

She walked through a group of 6 or 7 people talking, parting them forcefully.

"Have you seen James Potter?" No knew where he was.

"Has no one seen him? Isn't he a host?" She muttered to herself, huffing as she made her way through everybody.

"So, I'm gonna go. Wish me luck."

Regulus smiled at Bellatrix cynically. "Good Luck."

Pushing her hips from side to side exaggeratedly, Bellatrix seductively walked over to Peter. Trailing her hand down his arm from behind, she breathed into his ear. "Hey."

Peter looked down nervously. "H-hi."

"Do you wanna go… talk somewhere?"

"O, um, o-ok, s-s-sure."

Bella pulled Peter out of the room and into the large bathroom.

_Here goes nothing._ Bella thought as she made her move, ready for her plan to finally be completed.

Remus checked his watch, noticing it was nearing midnight. He broke off from Emmeline, stood on a chair, and put a sonorous charm on himself.

"Ok, so, it's getting close to midnight, so were gonna start the countdown clock." He waved his wand and the magical floating numbers started counting down from 20. 20 minutes until midnight.

"You know Lily, I really have had a fun time with you this vacation."

"I had fun with you too. I love your parents."

"With all the girlfriends I have had, you are the first that I can imagine being with for the rest of my life."

"Same here. Except boyfriends. And about you, not me. I'm not saying I can imagine spending the rest of my life with myself. Well, I am going to spend the rest of my life with myself, because I am myself but, well, help me here?" James laughed at how Lily's sweet sentiment began to take a more confusing turn.

"It's ok, I know what you mean. But in all seriousness, you are the most amazing girl that I have ever met."

Lily got a little chocked up and had a hard time responding, so she kissed James as hard as she could. Because if a picture said a thousand words, than a kiss said two thousand.

10 Minutes.

Alice and Frank were still dancing, her arms around his neck so that her wrists were pressed again his shoulders, and his arms wrapped around her hips.

"Thank you for this vacation. I really have had a lot of fun with you."

"You too. But I was hoping that it didn't have to end. We can still hang out when school gets back in, right?"

"Right, of course." Alice responded, her smile slightly fake. _Just hang out?_

5 Minutes.

Bellatrix stood in front of peter in only in only her undergarments. He was sitting on the side of the tub, and she walked over, straddling him seductively.

"So, have you thought about it?"

_The Marauders were getting ready for the party, but Peter had something else on his mind. He was thinking about Bella had said, and gossip girl's advice._

_"Hey, guys, I have a question."_

_But the three did not respond. They were laughing at something Sirius had said._

_"No, Sirius, just because I like Lily and talk about her so much doesn't mean I have the ring picked out."_

_"Guys, I need your help on something."_

_They turned to him, ready to help him, but only lasted a few seconds before cracking up again._

_When they finally calmed down, they turned to him again. _

_"Sorry, Peter, what were you going to ask us?" Remus inquired._

_"Nothing, just nothing. I figured it out on my own._

Peter broke from his memory, looking into Bella's eyes, mustering up all his confidence.

Sirius walked up to Regulus and tapped him on the back.

Regulus turned around. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, remember me?"

30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20

"Remus, listen,"

"No, wait, before you say anything. I know that there has been something going on between us, but there can't be. You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into."

"Remus, you're being ridiculous."

"No, you wouldn't want me. You deserve better."

"Remus I know."

19, 18, 17, 16, 15

The girl walked around, squinting to find James. Where was he?

She turned around, and finally spotted him across the room dancing with Lily. _That bitch is going down._

14, 13, 12, 11,

"Alice, I don't want you to just be a friend. Would you be my girl friend?"

"Yes, I thought you would never ask."

Frank leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Not until midnight.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5

Remus was shocked. "How do you know?"

"Does it matter? I know what you are, and I don't care."

"You don't? You don't think I'm some sort of monster? You wouldn't be completely appalled to be my girlfriend?

"Of course not! It's not like you asked for this. I would love to be your girlfriend"

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5

"You know, for a while, I really thought that you would be different. Like me." Sirius shook his head remorsly.

"What, you mean an air headed gryffindork?"

"No, I mean free from the pureblooded mania."

Regulus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sirius, but I'm not like you. I'm not as brave as you. I can't do that to Mother; she would break, since you turned out like you did. And he promises me power. When he becomes my master, I will have all the power I could ever want."

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"Happy New Year, Frank." Alice kissed him sweetly with the innocence of a new couple.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me."

Emmeline smiled at Remus. "Happy New Year, Remus." She kissed him soundly.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

"Ok, I'll do it."

Bella grinned. "You won't be sorry. Happy New Year, Peter."

She came down on him, and it was over. _This deal is sealed._

"Lily, I love you."

"I love you too, James. Happy New Year." They kissed passionately, because they could. After all, they were in love.

"You know what, Regulus? You're not my brother! As far as I'm concerned, I never had a brother!"

Lily broke off the kiss as a flood of memories filled her head. James looked at her worriedly and loosened his grip on her.

"Lily, what's wro-" James was interrupted when someone pulled him around, and he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his.

By this point, the room had pretty much gone silent.

"Oh my god." Lily's hand flew to the side of her face where her scar was, and her eyes slammed shut painfully. She walked out of the room hastily.

James ripped away from whoever was kissing him to see Marini Zabini standing in front of.

"Don't touch me, I am in love with Lily, so don't even think that you can come close to being as amazing as she is. Now if you'll excuse me."

James ran after Lily, worried about what had just happened.

Hope that was enough drama for you, Lily's story coming up next, don't forget to tell me what you think and give me ideas.

You Know You Love Me,

T


	27. 25 The Drama

**A/N: PLEEEEASSSEE DON'T KILL ME! I know, I know, it's been **

**sixteen days, (or so**** horsinaround94 told me), since I've **

**updated. Now, I could sit here and give you my long list of **

**(valid, might I add) excuses. I could tell you that my pet **

**hamster died, I am having anxiety attacks, and I have **

**midterms, a research paper, a thesis, and lab report to write, **

**but I won't. I'm just going to shut up and write. Thank you **

**for everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it, it's **

**reached over 100 reviews and over 11000 hits!!! Guts, I'm like **

**in love with you! So, I'm going to shut up, really this time, so **

**you can read.**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**Teddy**

"Lily! Lily, will you please answer me? LILY!" James picked up his

speed when he spotted Lily. She was sitting on the lawn, her legs pulled

into her chest, one long, slender arm wrapped around them, the other

cupping the scar on her face. Her head rested on her knees, and she had

a pained look on her face, looking out at the distance as if it would hold

the answer to something.

When he caught up with her, James sighed, unhappy that Lily was

not happy. He sat down next to her, but slightly behind her. He placed

his hand on his shoulder carefully.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I don't know what just happened, but I am so

sorry that it hurt you so much." James moved to embrace her and, not

feeling and protest, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, letting

her rest between his legs, leaning on his chest. She twisted around

slightly so face him, and James saw that tears welled in her eyes, her

hand still placed over her scar.

"James," she nearly whispered, "Oh, James." She turned to face

him fully, wrapping her arms around his waist and straddling him in a way

that was not suggestive, but more vulnerable, and clearly comfort-

seeking. As Lily buried her head in his chest, James held her to him,

nuzzling his nose into her chain and cooing comforting words.

"Lily, sweet, it's alright. I promise that I will never leave you,

especially for someone like Marini Zabini. But, is there something else that

upset you? Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Lily sniffled and looks up at him, her jade eyes watery and more

innocent looking with her vulnerability. Her cheeks were flushed and her

lip quivered, and James could not help but note how endearing she

looked, though he hoped he would never have to see her this upset again.

"It's not just that. I know you wouldn't ever hurt me, James. Well,

you see, it's what Sirius said. It just, reminded me of something I didn't

want to be reminded of, and yet I am everyday." Lily indicated to her

scar.

"You see, my sister Petunia has this dreadful boyfriend, Vernon

Dursley. A week after I got home from Hogwarts last summer, I had to go

to dinner at some fancy restaurant with my family, Vernon, and Vernon's

family. So, it was my parents, Ben, Vernon, Vernon's parents, his equally

dreadful sister, Marge and me. So, you see, Petunia, as you know, is not

particularly attractive, and the Dursleys all look like walrus', so it was a

very unbalanced group of people, I guess you could say.

"See, Petunia has always been jealous of me, because of my looks,

my intelligence, my sense of humor, and really most things about me. We

mainly got past it, but when we found out I was a witch and she was not,

it only added to the problem. Top it all off with me making prefect, and

you have Petunia, the older sister that is so envious of her little sister

that the little green monster becomes resentment, and eventually

loathing.

"so, anyway, that night at dinner, there was an open dance floor,

and you really could ask anyone from any party to dance. I started off

dancing with Ben, but I was soon asked by a variety of different boys,

some which, might I add, were quite attractive. Not attractive as you,

though, of course. Anyway, so after I had danced with a few boys, I had

to sit down because our dinner was ready. Petunia was not pleased,

because she had not been asked to dance, which in her eyes meant that,

once again, her little sister Lily was little miss perfect. It's not like I did it

on purpose, though!

"Anyway, after the meal, Vernon got down on one knee and

proposed to Petunia, who accepted. Lovely, no? So, after that, I once

again joined the dance floor, as to escape _happy_ new couple's affections.

I danced with some more people, none of particular interest, mostly just

to get away from the table. I guess I had made quite an impression on

the Dursleys, who were meeting all of us, including Petunia, for the first

time, and it seemed that they liked me better than they liked Petunia.

They did not outright say this, but it was pretty obvious. Petunia was not

thrilled.

"Anyway, so my parents were not, and still aren't, huge fans of

Vernon, so they were not overjoyed at her engagement. When we went

home, Petunia was quite angry at me, insisting that I had stole the

spotlight. There was a school owl sitting in the kitchen, and it just

happened to be the owl that had my grades, which, well, you know they

were fairly decent," James chuckled at Lily's understatement, "and my

head girl badge. My parents were thrilled, much more than they had been

for Petunia's engagement. Petunia was very angry, and I guess this on

top of the rest of that night just made her snap."

Lily's voice cracked lightly and she stopped for a moment,

collecting herself, as her speaking grew more unsteady.

"She started yelling about how she hated me, and I was always

trying to steal her thunder. She told me that she wished I was never

born, and that I wasn't her sister anymore. She got a little out of control,

but I decided to just let her yell it out, despite how much it hurt me.

Unfortunately, my Aunt Lottie, Ben's mom, chose that moment to come

in and tell me that I had been chosen to host out town's little mid-

summer fair, as she is on that committee. The use to have a woman

named Mrs. Jenkins, but she died a few years ago, and they decided to

have a secelcted community member to host it each year until they found

a suitable replacement. Petunia went crazy, and she threw the first thing

that she could find at me, which so happened to be a glass vase on the

counter. It smashed the wall right next to me, and some of the shards of

glass hit me. The only really deep cut was this one here on my face."

Lily took a deep breath, feeling comforted as James pulled her in

tighter.

"I guess that when I heard Sirius say that to Regulus, it reminded

me so much of what Petunia said to me, and I just broke. I hadn't really

cried about it yet, instead opting not to think about it, and instead let

myself believe that it did not matter, and that Petunia would come

around. But I know that's not going to happen."

Lily let her tears roll down her porcelain face now, once again

burrowing herself in James' arms. As she cried, she could not help but

notice how safe she felt.

"I think we should go and check on them." Emmeline stood up and

waited for Remus, Sirius, and Alice to follow her. Peter was no where to

be found, and Frank was helping to calm everyone down. They followed

willingly, concerned about them, especially Lily.

When they got outside, they saw James facing away from this,

sitting on the lawn, with Lily burrowed into him in a hug. He was rubbing

her back, clearly comforting her, and they could just hear him cooing to

her. Sirius quickly pulled out a camera and took a quick picture, and they

groupwhispered to eachother how cute the couple was, stopping abruptly

however when they heard the two begin to speak to eachother again.

Lily felt herself calming down, feeling asthough a heavy load was

being lifted off of her chest.

"Thank you, James. You don't know how much this had hlped me,

but we really need to go back."

"We can if you like, but I'm sure Remus won't mind we stay for a

little bit longer."

"Okay."

James looked at the girl in his arms, thinking of how beautiful she

was, and his mind shifted to what he had said to Marini Zabini after he had

pulled away.

"Lily, I think that you are one of the most amazing people I have

ever met. And I wish Petunia was not so awful, I cannot imagine how

anybody could hate you. I wish I could help you stop huriting."

"You've helped a lot James."

"Good, but I wish I could really help you. I wish I could protect you

from every little papercut, and block you from all evils. I wish I could just

hold you all the time, and always be there for you whenever you need. I

wish that I could always be there with you, and I wish you were the first

thing I saw in the morngin, lying in my arms. Lily Athena Evans, I love

you."

"You love me?" Lily's had a look of mild shock and contentness

gracing her features at the new establishment.

"I love you, Lily, and I always will."

"Oh, James, I love you, too!" Lily tilted her head up and kissed him

slowly, lovingly, but not without passion. It was a leisurely kiss, but not

one without clear emotion and attraction behind it. When they broke for

air, they rested their foreheads together.

Lily looked down sheepishly, in a way that was very modest.

"Lily, I'm in love with you." James repeated breathily.

Lily looked up at him through her lashes. "I am in love with you."

She tilted her head backwards so that their lips met again, just as passinate and lingering as before.

"They're in love." Alice sighed, watching her best friend. she

watched Lily's slender, feminine hands wrap up his shoulder, around his

neck, and into his hair. She rose up on his lap a little bit, so that the her

position on his lap was a little bit more suggestive than it had been

before. James' arms pulled her closer to him, one around her waist and

one around her hips. They leaned over so that they ended up falling

gently, James ending on his back with Lily on top of him. they continued

to lay entangled together for awhile, enjoying each others' company,

snuggling together and kissing every so often, repreating how much they

love each other.

"That's how it's supposed to be."

**Cute? Good? Fluffy? You tell me! Hope you liked it, I'll **

**try not to take to long to update again!**

**YKYLM,**

**T**


	28. 26 GG 6

**A/N: So, I really don't have much to say. I know right, since when do I have nothing to say? Completely OOC for me. Whatever. SO, on that note, I'll just shut up and write, bien? Capish? **

**YKYLM,**

**T**

Hello, lovely students of Hogwarts!

After an eventful New Years Party, I am sure that we are exhausted and dreading having to go back to school, but hey! That's where most of the fun happens, right?

**kiss on the lips**

For those of you who were not there, I'm sorry…

Well, we can't all be elite. So, recap! **r **and **e **hooked up at long last. It was sweet and short, and they had disappeared from the room... guess it's nice when the party's at _your _house with _your _room, **r**. **f **and **a **also got together, rather sweetly as well. That particular relationship was sealed with a kiss on the lips at midnight. **b **and **p **were noticeably MIA. What is she up to, and what does he have to do with it?

The most exciting part of the night, not surprisingly, was centered around our favorite couple, **l **and **j**. Right at midnight, **s **and his brother were yelling at eachother, verbally disowning eachother. This clearly did not bode over well with **l **as she broke away from her midnight kiss, runnig out of the room gripping her scar when one of **b**'s friends took over kissing **j**. But that was resolved, and it seems that our favorite couple is officially in that four letter word, you guessed it, l-o-v-e. Damn, will they have hot kids!

**letters from you**

Dear Gossip Girl,

I was at the party, and I overheard **l **and **j **talking, and it seems that her scar is from her sister throwing a vase at her. That's why she was so upset when she heard **s **yelling at his brother. Also, just wondering, who are you? Like, are you some kind of stalker freak? You don't seem like it, but whatevs, you never know.

Babygrl

Dear Babygrl,

What the hell? What kind of person throws a vase at somebody? Anger management, sil vous plait? Yeah, I've heard that **l **has sone problems with her sister, so it would make sense that that is why she was so upset. And about me being a creepy stalker… I don't even know what to say to that. Shut up.

GG

Dear Gossip Girl,

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Like, oh my god! So, I was walking out of the party, and I heard some suggestive noises coming from somewhere in the house, and I'm pretty sure it was not one of **r**'s parents. Unless, of, course, his dad likes to moan **b**'s name while immitaing **p**'s voice.

Heard Too Much

Dear HTM,

Well, well, well, **b**'s not so innocent after all. Though, why would you think she was innocent in the first place? Who could she be with? My first instinct says it was definitely **b **and **p**, but that is not a particularly pleasant thought that I would like to venture into. But if it's not **b, **then why would **p **be moaning her name while doing the nasty? Why would the two of them be doing the nasty in the first place? Thanks for the update.

GG

**sightings**

**l **and **j **were seen around town with the tall blond who we earlier established to be her hot older cousin. **l **and **j **again with her parents, having a grand old time. Buttering up the father to get permission for her hand, **j**? **l **and **j **seen again in the park by themselves, canoodling and such. **l **and **j **in a restarant, dance bar, and muggle movie theater. I guess they just _have _to be together 24/7. **r **and **e **were at the three broomsticks. First date? **a **and **f **together, like before in this vaca, just with a lot less distance between their seats, and considerably more lip action. **s **was not looking particularly happy as he flew around the diagon alley flying arena. Family trouble? Don't worry, not even a sulk can ugly up your beautiful face. **b **looking particluarly smug as she sent a letter to someone. Mission accomplished, **b**?

well, that's all for now. See you at Hogwarts, and get ready for a whole new term of drama.

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl

**A/N: Good? Good. Thanks for the reviews, and the hits everyone! And if you have any ideas for some drama that I can serve, let me know!!!!!**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**Teddy**


	29. 27 The Shot

**A/N: Hey, everybody! So, I just want to give you a heads up that I am adding physical therapy to my busy schedule, which kind of sucks, and so I may not have much time to write, but I really will do my best to get up at least one update a week. I'm not promising, but that's my goal. AND LET ME KNOW OF ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR SOME DRAMA! THAT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**Teddy**

It was nearing the end of January, and things at Hogwarts had returned back to normal at Hogwarts since the break, save for a few new relationships. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Emmeline, Frank, Alice, and Peter were sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast, chatting away, when the mail arrived as usual. Lily was slightly surprised when an owl carried a letter over to her plate that was not the usual owl she received from her parents.

As she read it, her face was a little surprised, and a little excited.

"Who's it from?" James asked as she opened it, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Your Aunt Sara."

"My Aunt Sara? What did she say?"

"She wants me to be in a special issue that Witch Weekly is doing on regular girls."

"Lily, that's so exciting!" Alice gushed.

"I knew my family loved you!"

"Are you going to do it?" Emmeline encouraged.

"I guess so. Why not?" Lily shrugged modestly, though she was clearly excited.

"When's the shoot?"

"Um, this Friday."

"Oh, my god! Lily, this is so cool!"

"What is?" Alice turned absentmindedly to the fifth year sitting a few seats down.

"Nothing, Lily's just going to be in a magazine."

"Oh," the girl nodded and turned to her friends, whispering with them excitedly.

After getting permission from Dumbledore, Lily sent back a letter to Sara saying she would love to do the shoot. Before she knew it, it was Friday, and she was very excited. After classes, Lily took a carriage into Hogsmeade, where the Witch Weekly studio was.

When the carriage stopped, Lily gracefully opened the door and stepped out. She was wearing a pair of faded gray skinny jeans that were a little worn. She had on a little white sailor shirt with blue and gold little nautical embroidery. Her hair was down in its regular wild self, and she had on the shoes that James had given her for Christmas. Over her outfit, Lily had on a funky little winter jacket that she took off as she stepped into the studio.

"Lily, it's so good to see you!" Sara called as she walked into the room. Sara was wearing a charcoal gray pinstripe pant and a short-sleeve off-white tuxedo shirt. She had red patent pointy-toe pumps and a funky, big belt, her hair pulled back in a soft ponytail. She was holding a clipboard and pen, and she had a portable walkie-talkie and headset on.

Sara came over and hugged Lily, kissing her on the cheek before holding her at arms length.

"You are just as gorgeous as I remembered!" Sara wrapped her arm around the back of arms right under her shoulders and led Lily to where the set-up room would be, talking to Lily along the way.

"SO, today we are doing a shoot about normal people and why there amazing too. So, there are six girls, including you, and we will do separate shoots, a combined shoot, and then interviews."

When they reached the room, Sara pulled it open o find five girls in bathrobes sitting on the chairs.

"Girls, this is Lily Athena Evans. Lily, this is Blair, Serena, Katie, Isabelle, and Elle." (**A/N: I'm sorry, I really didn't want to have to go into what these girls looked like, so they each look like their characters on the show, and Elle looks like Elle Woods from Legally Blonde).**

"Oh, Lily, I forgot to ask you, how is James?"

"He's good."

"Good, and Sirius and Remus?"

"Good as well, Remus finally got a girlfriend."

"Oh, and do we like this girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's one of my best friends, her name is Emmeline Vance."

"That sounds wonderful! Tell everyone I say hello, and tell Jamie that his Grandmother Deborah says that he need to owl her."

"I'll make sure to, Lily. So, you six need to get into hair and make-up, you Lily need to put on a bathrobe, and I'll be back in a few."

When Sara left, Lily smiled at the girls. "Hi, I'm Lily."

"Yeah, we were wondering, how do you know the Witch Weekly senior editor?" Blair asked.

"Sara? She's my boyfriend's aunt."

"Oh, my god, that is so cool!" Katie and Isabel gushed.

"Serious boyfriend, huh, if you're meeting the family already."

"Yeah, you could say that/"

Once the hair and make-up was done, Sara came back into the room.

"Ok, so we are going to do a group shot, and then you will each do individuals in different outfits. First will be Lily, then when she's done she'll go into the interview and Blair will shoot, and then Blair will do the interview and Serena will shoot, then Elle, then Katie, and then Isabel. So, let's get started."

The six girls were each dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a fitted black tank-top (**A/N: called beaters in America)** for their group shot. After that, they went into the dressing room. Each girl would be shooting in three different outfits. For her first outfit, Lily had on a little cable-knit mid-thigh sweater dress, a pair of funky rain boots, and an umbrella, with her hair in a high, soft, crazy ponytail. As she modeled, the photographer would call out to her, sometimes with encouragement or little directions.

Lily had the umbrella on the floor and she leaned on it sideways. "Perfect! Keep moving!" She twisted so the umbrella was behind her and she was leaning back. "Adorable! Move your chin up a little bit, there! That's it! Now do a few poses up with the umbrella in the air!"

The next outfit that Lily was in was a little sweater set and dark straight leg jeans and little lace-line flats, with her hair in a French braid. She was sitting on the floor with her notebook, and Lily would sketch a little for the shoot.

The final outfit that Lily wore was a gold trapeze dress with a long string of pearls that was looped over a few times. She was sitting on a counter top, and her hair was wild and natural. She was particularly happy with the shot because, after seeing them, Sara had told Lily to wear the shoes from James in this shoot.

Afterwards, Lily went into the interview room, where she talked to a seventeen magazine writer about life, boys, school, and what she wanted to do. When she went back to Hogwarts, she excited told her friends about her day as they asked from her, and all she had to do was wait for the issue to come out next week.

**A/N: I know it wasn't too long, but I had to write a research paper. Hope you like it though. I figured we needed a little break from the lovey-dovey stuff. Next chapter will have the magazine in it!!!**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**T**


	30. 28 The Magazine

**A/N: Ok, so I know it's been just a while since my last update, and I'm soo sorry. There's been a lot going on, and I haven't had time to focus on extra curriculars. But, the writer's strike is over, so Gossip Girl should be starting up again!!!!!! Anyway, here is it!**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**Teddy**

"Wake up!" James stirred as he felt someone nudging him lightly.

"Shh, I don't wanna." James moaned. He was even more irritated when the offending person began hopping on his bed next to him so the bed was moving. As the person attempted to rouse him, James recognized the voice to be Lily's, and grabbed her around the waist, snuggling her into the front of him.

"Good night."

"James, don't go back to bed. The magazine is coming today."

Oh. The magazine was coming. James knew how excited Lily was for the Witch Weekly she was in to come, and he wanted to be supportive, because he was really excited for her.

"All right, let me get dressed and I'll come down with you."

James grabbed his school uniform, and went to go change in the bathroom.

"Are you nervous at all?" HE called from inside.

"A little, mostly excited."

James opened the door to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe, dressed in only his pants, and holding a paste-frosted toothbrush in his hand. "Don't be nervous, there's nothing to be nervous about!" James put the toothbrush in his mouth and started brushing. HE walked back into the bathroom and left the door open, and Lily walked into the bathroom, sitting on the countertop.

"I can't believe it's coming out already! I feel like I've been waiting forever, and now that it's coming out, it just seems so weird!"

James spit out the toothpaste and looked back up at Lily. Now that he was fully awake, he took in her appearance, smiling at how beautiful she was. Her hair was in its naturally wild state, and her eyes had a very excited look to them, and she was wearing her school uniform. However, she had added a playful little belt, and was wearing a funky pair of Keds.

"I just hope I don't look ridiculous in the shoot." James took her hand.

"You're beautiful. You could never look ridiculous." He kissed her comfortably on the lips.

"Good Morning, Love." Lily smiled at how sweet her boyfriend was, before kissing him again and responding.

"Good Morning."

A little bit into breakfast, the daily post arrived. The issue that Lily was in was coming out the next day, and Lily was getting it that day because Sara was sending her a copy a day in advance.

She pulled it out of the package, and looked at the cover, her facing taking on a shocked expression.

"What is it?" Her friends inquired. She looked up at them and held up the magazine so they could see. When she did this, Em and Alice screamed excitedly, and the boys called out encouragingly.

Right on the front cover was a picture of Lily. She was wearing a pair of faded gray skinny jeans that were a little worn, and a little white sailor shirt with blue and gold little nautical embroidery. Her hair was down in its regular wild self, and she had on the shoes that James had given her for Christmas. It was the outfit she had worn to the shoot, which she had done a shoot in at the beginning. She was angled on more of a diagonal, and her hands were on her hips, pushing herself over slightly in laughter. (**A/N: This is the pose: http/ m/2007/02/covergirls sandra-bullock-in-instyle.h tml It's the first picture of the cover). **

"Lily, you're on the cover!" James wrapped his arms around Lily's shoulders and hugged her tightly, while Lily stared at the picture in shock.

"Ok, this is great, and I am so happy for you, but can we please see the rest of the shoot?"

Lily opened the magazine to where the article was. The first page of the spread had big words across the top that said "Six Girls And Why They Rock!" There was also a picture of the six girls.

They were standing in a line with their arms all around each other. Katie and Isabel were one end, and Isabel was whispering something into Katie's ear while Katie giggled. Then came Elle who was looking down sweetly and had one foot crossed behind her other ankle. Lily came next, smiling towards the camera and was wiggling her hips playfully. Blair was next to Lily, she was laughing at Lily's antics, and Serena was at the end, resting all her weight on one hip and twisting her hair with one finger.

The next pages were dedicated to one person at a time. First came Lily, which had her interview and a bunch of pictures from her shoots. Then the other five girls had their own pages, which had their respective pictures and interviews. At the end, there was a little collage of a bunch of thumbnails from each girls photoshoots.

On Lily's page, her interview was pretty up-beat, with a few mentions of her friends, Ben, her love of shoes, and school. She had three large pictures in her spread, one for each outfit. In the first, she was wearing the little cable-knit mid-thigh sweater dress, pair of funky rain boots, and the umbrella, with her hair in a high, soft, crazy ponytail. She was facing sideways, and the umbrella was behind her. She was leaning back on the umbrella was one foot in the air dramatically, her head titled back playfully.

In the second picture, Lily was wearing the a little sweater set and dark straight leg jeans and little lace-line flats, with her hair in a French braid. She was sitting on the floor with one leg propped up and was leaning her notebook on that leg, holding her pencil right over it. Lily was looking right past the camera with a thoughtful look that showed that the picture had been taken while she was thinking about her design and what to draw next.

In the third picture, Lily was wearing the gold trapeze dress with the pearl necklace looped around a few times, and the shoes from James. She was leaning against a counter with one arm resting on the countertop and the other running through her hair. she was looking right at the camera, and had a very classic model-esque expression on her face.

"Lily, this is so good!" Emmeline squealed.

"Look at you, you little model!" Alice nudged her playfully.

"Thanks guys."

"Lil, you look incredible in every one of these pictures." James said sincerely. Lily blushed and James kissed her sweetly on the cheek. In return, Lily kissed him right on the lips.

"Hey, lovebirds, read the damn letter!"

Lily looked down at the package that the magazine had come in, and sure enough there were two letters in it as well. She pulled them out and read the first one.

_Dear Lily, _

_Thank you so much for doing the shoot. It turned out fabulously! You are a natural! And I'm not the only one who thinks so. I got a visit from the designer Marc Twist, and he asked about you. He wrote a letter for you which is included in this package as well._

_Think about it, give my best to everyone, _

_Sara_

"I wonder what she was talking about when she said think about it," Alice mused.

"It probably has something to do with the other letter. hold on." Lily picked up the letter to read.

**A/N: I know it's not up to my usual standard, but this was more of a filler chapter. I've got some drama coming, and don't forget to make suggestions!!! I'll get up the next chapter ASAP!!**

**YKYLM,**

**T**


	31. 29 Marc

**A/N: All right, I don't have much to say right now. I'm just going to write. Hope you like it! And BTW, Marc Twist is not a real person, I just made him up. But you know what I didn't make up? The characters and setting of this story. I'm still not J.K. Rowling, and never will be. Bien? Bien.**

**YKYLM,**

**Teddy**

_Dear Lily, _

_My name is Marc Twist, designer in both the muggle and magical worlds. I have a new line coming out, and it is being showcased at Wizard International Fashion Week. This is my first time at WIFW, and I was wondering if you would design the shoes to go with my outfits. If yes, I was thinking that we could call the piece "Evans and Twist". I would like to meet with you and see what you think. I know you have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, shall we meet at "Red Mug Coffee House" at 1? Thanks, you're a doll!_

_Marc Twist_

"OH MY GOD!!" Emmeline and Alice got up and hugged Lily excitedly, and as did the other four. "Lily, this is amazing! Are you going to say yes?"

"Yes, I think I will. This is incredible."

"Lily, I am so excited for you!" James congratulated his girlfriend.

"Thanks, guys. Well, I have to go. You coming?" She looked pointedly at Alice and Emmeline and they nodded enthusiastically, exiting with Lily.

"Where are you going," asked Sirius, "It's a Sunday! WE don't have class!"

"yeah, but we have to help Lily pick out an outfit for this weekend!"

Emmeline called back as the three girls left the room.

"I don't get it. It's Sunday, and she's not meeting with him until next Saturday! Why plan an outfit a week in advance?" Sirius asked.

"That's what girls do." Remus stated blatantly.

"So, I have gotten word that the ceremony will take place right after graduation."

"O-ok, that sounds good." Peter had slept a little late, and he had been walking down the hall to breakfast when Bellatrix had pulled him into the corner to talk. In the weeks since the party, Bella and her friends had been teaching Peter all about the Dark Lord and all the power he would give Peter. While tentative, Peter was very excited. He would finally be powerful, and no one could hurt him when he was on the Dark Lord's side.

When they reached the hall, Bella and Peter knew it would not be a good idea to go in at the same time, or people might be suspicious. Peter went in first, and Bellatrix would follow in a few minutes.

He walked over to his "friends".

"Hey guys, sorry I overslept. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, Lily's magazine came, and she was asked to design a shoe line for a famous designer in his runway show."

"Wow, that's great!" Peter said enthusiastically, but he was smiling cynically on the inside. The marauders didn't suspect anything, and he would be able to get information to his soon-to-master this way. Then, the Dark Lord would finally give him lots of power.

When Bellatrix finally came in, she saw Peter with the marauders. He noticed her and winked.

_Stupid boy, _she thought. _He completely fell for the plan. But now that I got him on our side, the Dark Lord will be very pleased, and finally I will get the recognition I deserve. _

When finally that weekend came, Lily was very excited. She was dressed in her very best, with a pair of dark wash designer skinny jeans and a soft gold vintage cashmere pearl-button-down with beautiful black embroidery, and the shoes from James. Her hair was down as normal, and she had little smudged on amethyst eyeliner, applied a little mascara, and put on a red-tinted gloss. She was satisfied with how she looked, and decided that it was definitely appropriate to wear when meeting Marc Twist. Over everything she put on her long white coat with big, jewel-tone blue buttons, and her beige leather gloves.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Lily grabbed her purse and left the room to meet her friends at the bottom of the stairs. It was eleven o'clock, so little had a little bit of time to spend with the marauders (minus Peter who was on a date with a person who he kept secret), Emmeline, and Alice.

At 1:00 exactly, Lily walked into the Red Mug Coffee Shop, a little nervous and very excited. As soon as she walked in, a man who was sitting right at a window seat stood up and walked over to her.

"Lily Evans, right on time, it is splendid to meet you!" The man took her hand and kissed each of her cheeks enthusiastically. He seemed to be rather young, and had dark hair that was styled in a way that was very funky, and very haute couture. (**A/N: I was thinking along the lines of Christian from this season of Project Runway, for those of you who watch Project Runway). **

When the man pulled away, he looked at Lily. "I'm Marc Twist, and I am so excited that you agreed to do this for me."

"Oh sure, any time! I am honored that you are interested in me."

"Oh, how could I not be? Spin for me, will you?" Lily spun in a circle. "God, you are fierce! Tell me, are those the shoes that Sara was telling me about that you designed?"

"Yeah, these are the shoes."

"They are gorgeous! You, my dear, have talent. Now," he led her over to the table, "let's get started."

For the next half hour or so, Lily and Marc looked at the pieces that Marc had designed, and Lily took lots of notes. She had brought her sketchbook and showed Marc some of her shoe designs, which he loved. At the end, they decided to meet in three weeks. It was the beginning of February and WIFW was in six weeks, so that way they met halfway through and make sure everything was running smoothly.

WIFW would take up a week that Lily had to be there fore. Marc gave Lily the schedule of all the things that would be happening, and also told her that she could have up to 10 guests come up for the night of the fashion show. Lily already knew who she was going to invite, and was so incredible ecstatic.

Afterwards, the two of them sat in the coffee shop, talking about everything. They had decided that they should get to know each other and owl each other frequently so their partnership was as strong as possible. Lily found out that Marc was 28 and lived in London with his wife Jillian and his 3-year-old son Charlie.

After their meeting, Marc walked Lily to the Three Broomsticks, where she was going to meet her friends.

She brought him over to the table where her friends were. They were laughing together, and Emmeline was the first to notice Lily coming over with Marc. Emmeline nudged them and their attention turned to Lily and Marc who had just arrived at their table. Everyone greeted the two and James kissed Lily on the shortly but sweetly.

"Guys, this is Marc Twist. Marc, this is Frank, Alice, Emmeline, Remus, Sirius, and James."

"Well, it is spectacular to meet all of you. Especially you, James," Marc winked at James and Lily blushed lightly.

"Well, I'll take my leave now. Lily doll, I'll see you in a few weeks." Marc kissed Lily on both cheeks and apparated away.

Sitting down, Lily was bombarded with questions.

"Guys, calm down. It was amazing! And James, don't worry, he was just being friendly. He's married and has a toddler."

"Well, what happened?"

"He showed me his collection for Wizard International Fashion Week, WIFW, and we talked about shoe designs. I'm going to design some stuff and a pair for each outfit, and we'll meet up in a few weeks to talk about it. For WIFW, I'll go up to Paris, where it is being held this year, for a week, and then I can bring up to 10 people for the night of the show, and I was hoping you guys would like to be some of those people."

Each of the people sitting there exclaimed that they would love to come. As they spent the rest of the day walking around Hogsmeade, Lily could not help but smile at how her friends supported her.

**A/N: There it is. I'll try to get up more chapters soon. I'm on vacation right now, and while I'm kind of busy this week, I'll do my best. Tell me what you think!**

**YKYLM,**

**Teddy**


	32. 30 GG 7

**HI,**

**I know, I know. Don't kill me. It's been a while, I'm aware. But I've felt really guilty, if that helps at all. I've just had a lot going on, and I haven't had much time. I'm trying though. **

**And that's why you **_**know **_**you love me,**

**Teddy**

Hey Honeycakes,

By now we area all back in school, settled into our classes, daydreaming about Easter break. But, never fear, it may be a long stretch, but we have a few special people to keep is entertained. 

sightings

**L **has been working her perfect little behind off. From Head Girl duties to school work to NEWT prep to her fashion breakthrough (which you know you are jealous about), it's a wonder she finds time to breathe. Or time to hang with her boyfriend for that matter. But she and **J** still seem to be the happy couple… for now.

**E** and **R** going strong. Not much to say there; **R **is a private person, and the PDA is kept to a minimum. But that's clearly not the case with **A **and **F- **they have been seen in multiple places around the school, holding hands and stealing a few kisses, or a bit more. 

**B** looking happier than usual in her smug, cynical, psychopathic way. Looks like she managed to get her way, once again. I only wonder what she got her way in. And **P** has been MIA for the most part. Wonder if there's a connection there?

letters from you

Dear Gossip Girl, 

I'm in Gryff, and I have barely seen **L **and **J** spending any time together. She's always working on something, and I don't think he is very happy about it. Sure, he's being all supportive, but still, he's a guy.

Wondering, 

GryffCutie

Dear GryffQT,

Well boys will be boys, and I'm sure that **J** can't help but be a little resentful at how much his girl is working on things other than him. I'm sure this will be fine and they'll work through it. And if not, I'm always available.

XOXO,

GG

Dear Gossip Girl, 

OMG. I'm like, rly confuzd. I was walking dwn the hallway and I saw **P **and **B** and they were, like, all over each other. And I was like, wait, what, can they, like, do that? Well, like, I cud hav seen it wrong or, like, whatever, but prob not. What do u think is goin on?

OMG!

Divagrrlie

Dear Divagrrlie,

Well, first of all, you may want to take a few grammar lessons. And, juicy as a **P** and **B **relationship would be, it's highly unlikely. However, I'll definitely look into that. If you are right, than I can't help but wonder what** B** would be doing with **P**? Any ulterior motives, perhaps?

XOXO,

GG

We'll all have to keep an eye out for the possible start of a new relationship- possibly the end of an old one too. But you can rest assured that I'll be watching.

You Know You Love Me,

XOXO,

Gossip Girl


End file.
